Kingdom Hearts 2:Chaos Storm
by Nukem999
Summary: Taking place after the 1st KH, Riku and Sora are struggling through world after world to get home to Kairi. Until they discover a dark cult, and must stop them from resurrecting an evil god and destroying all of reality.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts 2:  
Chaos Storm  
-The Prologue-

Before I (the author) even start a single sentence I should warn you of a couple of things. First this is my VERY, VERY, first story about Kingdom Hearts, so please be gentle . Second, this story is NOT gonna be a small short 2 page project. This is a BIG story project for me so don't be surprised if this lasts for quite A LOT of chapters. Thirdly, this is based off the ending of the Kingdom Hearts video game. I've taken parts from the game's ending, while at the same time mixing in my own, sort of my own continuation.

Fourthly, this story will eventually lead to a second project I have. This is kind of like the Star wars prequels, the ending will lead to another chapter. That will be even bigger and longer then this story, it's called "Kingdom Hearts 3 (still need an after title). And finally, fifthly, the story will occasionally alternate from Riku's story, to Sora's main story. Sometimes a chapter will have both, sometimes it'll only feature one so don't be shocked.

Now...BACK TO THE STORY!

November 12th, 1990, Volume 1, Number 1. Walt Disney Studios had decided to create a miniature magazine for it's younger and teen readers, and other fans of the famous studio. The magazine would include articles, celebrity interviews, pictures, movie secrets, TV previews, and even comics of their favorite Disney cartoon characters. And they called this magazine "Disney Adventures". This was their first issue.

July 1994, Volume 4, Number 9. Popularity of both Disney's cartoon comics as well their hit TV collection program "The Disney Afternoon", had inspired Disney to take a daring step. On page 66 of their "3-d special issue", Disney Adventures started a special crossover comic. The comic was called "The Legend of the Chaos God" and part 1 was entitled "Crystal Chaos". The story began in the TV comic show called "Tale spin".

It premiered the main villain of the piece, Solego the chaos god. In the story, Solego was the god of chaos from many centuries ago. Having being trapped in a red jewel like emerald, Solego needed to find a way to resurrect himself back into his true form. He would hop from body to body, hoping to find the long lost gold necklace case that would return him to his former self.

The story continued onto "Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers" to "Goof Troop" to "Duck Tales", until finally concluding in "Darkwing Duck".

December 1994, Volume 5, Number 2. Finally after appearing in a total of 5 comic versions of the cartoon characters from the Disney afternoon, "The Legend of the Chaos god" concluded with Darkwing Duck in "Reign and Thunder" on page 77. Darkwing Duck defeats the infamous chaos god Solego, by reflecting his powers back at him via use of a satellite dish. The energy transformed him back into the red ruby, and gold necklace case.

There he was placed back into a family safe, and hopefully to be locked away forever. Never to be released again.

October 18th, 2002, Play station 2. Walt Disney Studios and Square soft Games collaborate to create a video game crossover project, not done the likes of in many, many years. And "Kingdom Hearts" was born. An action RPG style video game where you play Sora, a boy separated from his friends Riku & Kairi. Sora is the legendary key blade master who must meet/defeat a horde of Disney/Final Fantasy characters in a variety of random worlds.

At the climax of the game however, Sora was separated from Kairi and was last seen wandering down a grassy road with companions Goofy and Donald Duck. Meanwhile Kairi was left alone on Destiny Islands, and Riku vanished into the darkness covered world of "Kingdom Hearts" along with the King, Mickey Mouse. Neither Sora, Riku, nor Mickey was seen since.

May 27th, 2003. Author and Story writer Nukem999 has created a story that will answer both questions of what happened to Sora and Riku? Where are they now and where have they traveled to? What new enemies or friends await them from their continuing journey? Will Kairi ever see Riku or her beloved Sora return home safely? And what does this all have to do with the chaos god, Solego? Prepare for the next chapter in Kingdom Hearts History.

KINGDOM HEARTS 2-CHAOS STORM. DON'T YOU MISS IT!

To be Continued...

(And remember this is JUST the beginning)


	2. Shadows and Dreams

Shadows and Dreams  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I've been having these weird thoughts lately..like is any of this real or not?  
  
Sometimes I wake up and I feel the sun's rays on my face, yet it feels so cold, so empty, so hollow..like my heart..  
  
These strange things keep coming into my head. I see images, faces, places, things that only my dreams could concoct. I don't think I'll ever understand them, or maybe I already have.  
  
Last night I closed my eyes and I swore I saw her, I saw KAIRI! But when I sat back up and felt the heated sweat off my brow, I knew she was gone.  
  
It's been a month since I last saw her..might as well be a hundred years though..  
  
Ever since Ansem was destroyed and the Heartless were banished into "Kingdom Hearts", I haven't seen nor heard anything about Riku or King Mickey..  
  
Goofy and Donald are positive that this road will take us to them..  
  
Roads, what a remarkable thing. I've wanted to leave Destiny Islands with Kairi and Riku ever since I knew what a road was, and now I can't stand walking on them any longer. They never end. They just go on and on and on, leading us to new worlds, new adventures, new homes..but not my own.  
  
******  
  
Sora moaned lightly as he tossed and turned in his bed sheets, his gloved hands grasping the white covers as if for protection. His key chains and zippers jangled a bit, sweat poured from his spiky brown hair. Sora's blue eyes were closed tightly there was fear in him, such cold terrible fear.  
  
******  
  
It's the feeling again. I feel it right down to my trembling toes, and my god it's horrible. Lately my dreams have been betraying me. Instead of Riku or ..Kairi, I've been seeing weird things. Things I can't even begin to imagine about, nor do I want to. I see these faces, faces of darkness, and faces of evil. There's 5 of them..gathered around in a circle like a group.  
  
There's a large man.fat with beady eyes, he's wearing red and he seems to have some sort of orange moustache. And is that a metal hand? No it's his ARM!!!  
  
Now I see a lizard, least I think it's a lizard. But he's huge! He's so dark and twisted looking, his laugh just echoes like poison in my blood, burning my senses. And he's got a Mohawk, such a weird black looking hairstyle..  
  
What's this? A human? No, no it's much colder around him, not he's empty inside, just devoid of warmth. He's wearing a cape and has one some odd little mask, and are those bats around him? What the hell is all this? Why do I keep seeing these things!?!?!?  
  
Suddenly a blinding flash erupted, and Sora found himself standing in what appeared to be a city. A dark cold and horrible looking city, Sora's bare toes cringed at the feel of water running over his body. The boy looked up and saw the sky, more blacker then even the darkest shades of dust. Sora reached for his keyblade and gasped to see it wasn't there. "Hey what's going on? Is this a dream or is it real I d" suddenly Sora's words stopped.  
  
There was something literally standing in front of Sora, an image so shocking and mortifying he was too stunned for words. There, drenched in rain, covered in darkness, was his friend.."RIKU!".  
  
******  
  
Riku's POV  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of reality, the very events that Sora was dreaming about were conspiring right before his unblinking eyes. Riku stood in the center of a light bleeding every pour with cold, relentless rain. Neon lights and flashing signs provided little sun shine on the dismal dark city of metal and darkness. Riku was holding what appeared to be a rather twisted version of the keyblade, very similar to his. He was also wrapped in a cloak.  
  
The dark cloak trapping Riku beaded off the downfall of rain, as he stared emotionlessly to his surrounded party. Hundreds of monstrous looking Heartless had him cornered at every end, their yellow eyes burned brightly. It was clear to the silver haired boy that these Heartless were far superior in power and strength, then the previous Heartless Sora had faced before. Thunder bolts struck the ground, the Heartless antennae surged raw energy.  
  
However the Heartless weren't the only soulless engines of destruction that had surrounded Riku, there were also beings. 5 beings to be exact. They were all around Riku, each one taking a different corner end to block. Cloaks of tombstone grey coated the strangers, there shadowy hoods blocking their ice brimming eyes and face. Drops of cold water trickled down over the sides of their steel coats of grey and silver, just like the color of their hair.  
  
Like Riku the strangers had a silvery white hair, and a sickening smile on their face as the leader raised a long sleeved black gloved hand to Riku. "I believe we'll have the item now my dear friend?" the masked man asked. Riku laughed coldly at them "Not on your very short life freak, your too late I've got the prize and there's no way your getting your dirty hands on it". The hooded stranger continued to smile, not even caring of Riku's keyblade.  
  
"Please my dear, dear Riku, let's not be foolish. You know very well that we will track you no matter where you go. That little bauble means nothing to you, but it means a great deal to us. Why cause yourself further trouble? After all these new and improved Heartless are more then willing to take it from you by force if necessary, but it can be avoided. Give us the item Riku" the stranger coldly boomed. Riku raised his keyblade forward at the shadow.  
  
Immediately the shadowy stranger stopped talking, the fierce look of hatred brimmed off the rain soaked reflection of Riku's eyes in his keyblade. Another stranger spoke "Come now Riku, you know as well as we do how easy it was to track you. It was the darkness in your heart. Your thoughts and heart betray you, we can sense the shadows brewing in your cobwebbed soul. You can join us. You were powerful at Maleficent's side once Riku.  
  
Why throw it all away? Our master will have the ultimate power over this and every other world, reality as we know it will bend to his whim. You could have anything you wanted, real or un-real it's all yours. Just give us the item, give into the darkness that you know still resides in your heart, and become one of us". Silence soon followed, the Heartless jittered in the shivering rain. Riku stared down into a puddle of pattering water and mud.  
  
The image of Kairi's beautiful face, and the fiery courage of Sora's stare burned deeply in the mirror of that puddle. "They are all that matters and all that will only matter" Riku said softly to himself. But as tempting as the darkness was, the lone boy knew what happened last time. "The darkness took over me, it made me do things I thought were right, I thought were for Kairi. I was stupid to allow myself to be taken control of, it didn't help at all.  
  
The Heartless is the one that took Kairi away from me, and it was foolish of me to believe that working with them could bring her back. Well" Riku growled half way, flashing his keyblade in preparation for battle. "I will not let that same soulless evil corrupt me again, or allow it to taint anyone else. You can talk all the garbage you want to talk, but your request is denied. Your master will not return, and I'll see to it BY KILLING YOU" Riku said.  
  
BZZT! A striking bolt of thunder charged out of the Heartless antenna, and screamed a powerful strike attack at Riku. The dark keyblade swung wildly as Riku roared with rage, slamming the Earth with his mighty weapon. Chunks of black rain filled concrete blocks soared from the ruptured ground, hurled against the Heartless. CLANG! The keyblade smacked the thunder bolt right back into the same Heartless that fired it, followed by the rocks.  
  
The hooded strangers growled and quickly moved out of the way. Thunder flashes streak the night sky with flashes of energy, watching the rocks crush upon the black Heartless creatures. Riku then screamed out "COME ON"  
  
******  
  
Circling, you're circling, you're circling you're head,  
  
contemplating everything you ever said, now I see the truth I got a doubt,  
  
a different motive in your eyes and now I'm out, see you later  
  
I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold,  
  
see inside, inside of our heads yea, well now that's over, I see your motives  
  
inside, decisions to hide  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Back off I'll take you on  
  
headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong, headstrong, we're headstrong  
  
Back off I'll take you on  
  
headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong  
  
I can't give everything away  
  
I won't give everything away  
  
I can't give everything away, (this is not where you belong)  
  
I won't give everything away, (this is not where you belong)  
  
This is not where you belong  
  
(Special thanks for lyrics from Trapt and their hit song "Headstrong")  
  
******  
  
During the dark struggle, Riku grabbed something out of his dark cloak and removed it. The hooded strangers gasped at sight of a large bright glowing red jewel. "GRAB THAT GEM I want it captured at all costs NOW" the stranger screamed. The sniveling Heartless leapt from the Earth, their black claw like fingers flailing as the creatures swarm down on Riku. "Kingdom Hearts GIVE ME STRENGTH" Riku screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Clanking sounds of metal and stone grind into the very foundation of the concrete Earth, it was Riku jamming his keyblade into the ground. A powerful surge of pink fiery energy soared up around him. The Heartless attacking him screeched as they were vaporized by the energy shield, pushing the strangers back. Another toss of the black gloved hands, as Riku watched the red fabled jewel floating above his white hair and blue eyes.  
  
Riku then raised his keyblade high into the sky, and began to violently slash apart the red jewel. Crackling flashes of thunder and light fan across the night sky, soon followed by sparks of radiant energy. The strangers growled with mass hatred, unable to do anything but watch Riku shatter apart their jewel. After the boiling cracks of light had shattered the red jewel into 5 large shards, the pink energy wave gushed forward around them and Riku.  
  
Any onlooker from a copter or a plane could see the burning insignia of a Heart around Riku and the shards, standing at the base of the city. A blinding flash of light and fire soon caused everything to instantly disappear. When the strangers looked up, they saw 5 pieces of red rock encased in energy flying. The shards then split apart into 5 black holes in the sky, clouds parted away to engulf the shards and quickly close. They were gone.  
  
A stranger spoke with a frown "Well this was certainly unexpected". "Yes we did not expect the boy to retain powers from the Kingdom Hearts, this is most unfortunate" a second stranger said. "Now it seems not only has our little puppet Riku vanished, but so has the jewel" the 3rd one said. The 4th nodded "But now it is 5 jewel shards and they are now scattered across the planes of reality, it appears we have no choice to but to break them apart".  
  
The 5th and leading stranger smiled and laughed coldly "Fear not fellow lost souls, for this may be a blessing in disguise. Riku is no longer our problem, but the legendary keyblade master is and he is still unaware of our actions. No doubt those worlds that now possess the lost shards will run across the path of our lost keyblade master. Once we find them and forge them back together again, our master shall return and restore chaos to this ugly world.  
  
Come now it is time we began searching" the leader finally said with a cold slap of his sickening smiling lips. A gush of wind breezes out from under those dark hooded cloaked souls, projecting them into the sky like Superman. Suddenly the dark holes in the sky opened up once more. All 5 of the masked men then split apart and entered the sky holes, each one leading them to a separate shard from a new world, in hopes to resurrect their boss.  
  
The dark and raining city soon remained silent, as neither the Heartless nor the masked strangers were seen again since. The masked men soared across the magical tunnels of energy and light, searching for the shards. But as they traveled swiftly, their trails left a sparkling twinkle in another world's sky. Suddenly Sora jerked up from his sleep, sweating furiously from his nightmare. Sora then looked to the window and gasped "A shooting star?".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Here Is Gone

Here is Gone

"Don't worry this won't take very long, I promise"

"AW Phooey, This is such a stupid idea, looking for falling stars. GRR we should be looking for the king"

"Gawrsh you mean this isn't the way to Mickey's castle?"

Sora sighed as his yellow shows stood to a halt on the ground, rubbing his spiked up brown hair with a yellow zipper glove. The young boy turned to his weary companions Goofy, and Donald, trying to explain this trip. "Guys I'm really sorry for taking us off course but I have GOT to see this. I had a weird dream last night, and I've been having lots more since then. Also last night I saw a shooting star and I think it actually landed near us" Sora said.

Goofy smiled "Wow that sure would be neat meeting a real life fallen star, course we'd have to help him or her up". "Lunk head that's not the star were looking for" Donald grumped. Sora's blue eyes pleaded to his friends "Please you guys I know this is connected somehow, just let's find whatever it was that fell and we can go". Regretfully Donald sighed and nodded, growling and grumbling the whole way as he and Goofy followed Sora.

The trio continued to trudge on and on and on, amazingly still confident all this time. Sora's mind and heart still having fresh flashbacks of his final battle against the wicked Ansem, leader of the Heartless. Ever since that battle ended, nothing had been right. Sora, Donald, and Goofy have been following the trail Pluto left since they last saw him 2 weeks ago. Now the gang continues to search on, defeating any foe, in search of their lost home.

Sora smiled to himself "And maybe once we find King Mickey again, Riku will be with him, and then he and I can finally go home..to Kairi". After another 5 to ten minutes of walking the gang stopped and spotted what appeared to be a smashed black like mini crater in the center of a small green hill. The 3 travelers rushed up to see what it was. Sora was the first to lay his blue eyes on the object. "WOW" Sora gasped alongside Donald and Goofy.

Inside the dark hole is what appeared to be an oddly shaped, and/or designed shard of red crystal. Perhaps some sort of diamond or broken emerald. Slowly and carefully Sora bent down to pick it up, but Donald's feathered fingers stopped him. "Here allow me..Deep Freeze" Donald commanded as his magic wand blasted a gust of icy cold air onto the red ruby. A small puff of steam came from the red rock as the spell had cooled off its shell.

"Thanks Donald quick thinking there" Sora said thankfully to the duck wizard, as he once again reached for the rock but suddenly stopped. Rustling sounds in the trees, in the bushes, it was coming from all around them in fact. Goofy raised his shield, Donald flashed his wand, and Sora armed his keyblade without a single moment's second. The 3 boys stood there in total silence as they watched the eyes watching them know of their discovery.

Sora frowned "All right you can come out now we know your there. Don't worry guys we've beaten these Heartless creeps before I mean how different can they AH...be?". Suddenly the bravery and courage just sank down Sora's throat, along with a lump of fear. The beings hiding in the bushes were not the Heartless. Instead out came a huge group of multicolored ogre like monsters, with long ears, big jaws, furry Viking outfits, with a human.

The man stood like a general amongst the multi colored ogre monsters. Clearly he was a tall man, with a black moustache, a rather big nose, black goatee, a medieval style outfit, with a blue hood covering the top of his head. The man laughed with his sickeningly loud and annoying voice, "Very perceptive my young lad now quit while you still have your head and hand over the juice". Sora blinked oddly "The juice?", Donald & Goofy shrugged.

The man scowled hatefully "Don't play the duke for a dope you impudent little brats, you may not be bears but you still got the Gummi juice". A large green ogre raised his claw "I tell Dukie I saw big pretty red shiny thing last night, red like Gummi Juice". Goofy blinked "Gawrsh they must think the gem is that juice there talking about" he said while scratching his orange hat. The Duke screamed "I've had enough of this CRAP! GET THAT JUICE".

"Okie dokie Dukie" the dimwitted ogres announced in union as they charged the 3 traveling heroes. Raising his silvery shining keyblade high into the air, Sora jammed it into the ground and shouted "FIRE". Streaming seas of boiling flames and balls of fire erupt in front of the ogres as they stopped cold. Actually red hot, as in their feet were red hot as the ogres squealed trying to dance away the burning pains. Donald laughed "Good one Sora".

"Ahyuck and now it's my turn, Frisbee that is" Goofy chuckled as he reared back his shield and chucked it like a boomerang. Goofy's shield soared out and clonked into the head of a yellow ogre. The ogre groaned and collapsed, causing a domino effect that toppled the rest of the fire stalled ogres. But just as one batch was defeated, a second horde charged the retreating heroes. Donald ran towards a tree that immediately was split apart by a red ogre.

"ROOOAR" screamed the mighty red ogre as he crashed his claws at Donald's webbed feet, he squawked and leapt right into the ogre's bear hug. Donald growled and chanted "Deep Freeze", a gust of magical ice formed over the brute's face, and while he was stunned Donald bashed his skull in. Sora watched Donald batter the ogre's head with his magic wand, just as 3 ogres charged towards him. "Come on and get it uglies" Sora stated boldly.

BAM! OOF! CRASH! Such were the sounds heard as Sora swung his keyblade wildly at the ogres. Blow after blow the steel like shimmering metal of the keyblade crashed into the ogre's faces and hands, toppling them back. Suddenly a hulking purple ogre charged like a football player, Sora yipped and jumped off his yellow shoes to hop right over the ogres head. A loud clang echoed as Sora smashed his keyblade into the ogres purple ass.

The young boy then spotted 3 more monstrous sized ogres charging with swinging furious arms. "You guys can charge all you want but you're never catching this keyblade master or this prize" Sora said with a proud smirk. Sora leapt off his bare ankles towards the legs of the running ogres, as he tried to roll under their legs and out of their grasp. "Hey daft no fair" the ogre grunted as he bent down and grabbed Sora by his legs yanking back.

The ogre grinned as Sora was now dangling from his yellow shoes in the powerful paws of the bronze colored ogre, Sora sweat dropped. "Ha, ha well I guess a guy can be wrong and not wear it on his face.right?" Sora gulped. The ogres growled and started grasping their claws over his brown haired head, Sora screamed in pain as a blue ogre started to compact his young skull. "Oh gawrsh SORA I'm coming buddy" Goofy said with a shout.

Goofy armed his black and gold painted shield into a charging stance, he squinted his eyes shut as Goofy plowed through the ogres like bowling pins. Ogres flew into the sky and landed with a painful thud as Sora was released. "GAH geez thanks Goofy, I nearly popped there. Oh my gosh I just realized where's the stone?" Sora said frantically searching. Goofy chuckled and pulled the red ruby out of his pants with a white glove replying "Right here".

"I'll be talking that dog face" the Duke said with a sneer smile. Cold steel pressed against the black fur of Goofy's neck, it was the Duke pressing a sword at Goofy's neck. The Duke smirked "Game time is over brat and I'm sick of your lying, now either hand over the juice or I hand you his head". Both Sora and Goofy looked at each other with sweating eyes, this was a tough spot. Donald was still fighting other ogres, Sora had one option left.

"Sorry about this Goofy I really am" Sora said before bashing his keyblade into Goofy's big yellow shoes. Goofy's eyes bulged from their sockets before launching into the sky screaming "AHHHHOUHOUHOIEEE". The red gem dropped from his hands, both Duke and Sora immediately went for it. "The juice is MINE at last" Duke gleamed, Sora laughed "But unlike you I got a pilot's license". Sora's yellow shoes began to hover off the ground.

The Duke's jaw dropped as he raised his sword upward in fear, Sora grinned and sliced it in half with a single slash of his keyblade. Donald flashed Sora a thumbs up as he too took flight as he flew over the hapless ogres. "GOD DAMMIT I'm getting tired of this shit, AFTER THEM" The Duke screamed. The ogres could only shrug as they watched the duo fly away; soon Goofy landed from his sky high drop and as well joined the flighty duo.

Sora smiled "Goofy I just wanna say I'm really sorry about hitting your foot back there, it was the only way to get the Duke away from the gem". "Awe shucks twernt nothing old buddy old pal, say you still got that rocky thing?" Goofy asked. Nodding his brown spiky hair Sora smiled as he pulled the red rock from his blue shorts. Goofy replied "That was quite a stunt you pulled on the Duke there pal", Sora blushed a bit "Awe it was nothing really Goof".

"Tell me was it anything like..THIS" Goofy said with a wickedly devilish voice, suddenly Goofy tackled Sora and started yanking his brown hair. Donald gasped "Goofy what in the hell are you GAWK". Sora winced blue eyes in pain at Goofy's attack; he spotted Donald as well struggling. Quickly the gang struggled to slowly land their flying forms. Sora thought to himself "UGH what happened to Goofy, he's acting totally insane. I don't get it.

And on top of that I can't tell what's happening to Donald. I mean it looks like something is attacking him, but there's no one there at all". Sora and Donald grunted in pain at their rough landings, Goofy laughed wickedly and yanked the stone from Sora's hands. "Thanks for the Bellerium crystal snot bag" Goofy chuckled with a weasel like voice. Sora coughed up a few drops of blood, wiping it along with some dirt off his cheek as he glared at Goofy.

"Hey pal don't forget out end of the bargain, I helped you too ya know. So start forking over the greens greenie" a strange voice said from no where, Donald groaned "Who's there?". Colors started to form and emerge from Donald's blue sailor suit back, a form was appearing in the shape of a lizard. He was purple, glittering scales on his back, big choppers, beady eyes, and a creepy looking guy at that. "Randal Boggs to you bitch" Randal hissed out.

"Then that means your not Goofy" Sora managed to gasp out as he tried to raise to his scraped knees. Goofy's shape was suddenly contorted and green, it shrank down and reformed as well into another lizard form as well. This reptile was green and had beady red bulging eyes. He was wearing a green body suit with orange shoulder pads, long green tail, and dots on his skinny form. "Never ever trust a Chameleon kid specially me" the Chameleon said.

To make matters even worse Sora and Donald could hear the Duke and the ogres quickly catching up. "I want that frigging Gummi Juice right now" The Duke screamed. Both Randal and Chameleon looked at the Duke, then at the red gem shard, then at each other "What the hell is Gummi Juice?". "NOW" Sora screamed, both he and Donald leapt at their attacks fast. In seconds Donald had his wand at Randal, and Sora's keyblade at Chameleon.

"I don't know what's so special about this stone, but if creeps like you and those ogres want it then I have to hang onto it" Sora said boldly. Nervously trembling with his green throat under the blade, Chameleon nodded and handed the rock over. Suddenly a falling shape began to appear above the boy's heads, it was tall and dark and had a familiar sounding scream to it. "AHHHOUHOUHOIEEE" cried the figure, "IT'S GOOFY" everyone said.

OOF! A loud crash collapsed the whole gang of guys down to the ground, crushed by Goofy's amazing landing. Groans and moans were heard from under the clueless toon, suddenly the ogres were right at their doorsteps. Randal and Chameleon shrieked and jolted out of the tangled bunch of heroes. "Screw this shit I'm out of here and I mean now" Randal hissed. "But without the crystal my boss will kill me" Chameleon stammered out.

Randal's purple paws and legs were already digging a hole into the ground, the monster snorted "Forget you pal no green no scream SO LONG SUCKERS". Chameleon gasped as Randal burrowed into the ground like a scaly little mole, and that only left him with the ogres and his boss's rage. "GRAHHH" the ogres screamed out in rage. "GAH I'll take my chances with old dragon breath" Chameleon said before vanishing in a green light.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy slowly came to their feet finding the red gem still in Sora's hands. The boy stuffed the crystal into his blue shorts, hearing his zippers and keys jangle as he armed his keyblade for battle. Donald and Goofy as well prepared for the monstrous ogre onslaught, totally unaware of their surroundings. For during the course of this heated battle, the skies have been flashing from light to dark, thunder to sunny, and from good to bad.

No one was at all aware to the fact that the phantom strangers who are now searching for the lost gems, were in fact the cause for this shift. The realities dimensional barriers are breaking down, worlds are blending into each other. And just as the skies began to fill with clouds and lighting struck the darkening scene, none of the madly charging combatants noticed it. None of them realized they were about to experience a break in reality's existence.

The Duke and his ogres charged claws and fangs bared for battle, Sora along with Goofy and Donald marched on with their weapons held high. Getting closer, and closer, and closer, and closer and then...FLASH! In a blinding struck of magnificent lighting and energy flares, Sora, Goofy, and Donald found themselves no longer on a grassy road alongside the Duke and his ogres. Instead they were in what appeared to be a dark looking office room.

It was dark and very gloomy, yet it had a sense of power and wealth to it. Perhaps a type of royalty resided here. Sora blinked "Uh guys weren't we just on a grassy road a second ago?". "I told you I don't want to be disturbed Wendell" a booming dark mannered voice said. At the far end of the room, standing before a huge window vacating out over a large city, stood a single red velvet colored chair. It was that chair from which the voice came from.

Another sound caught the trio's attention, a door behind them opened up to reveal a skinny tiger like man. "Uh Mr. Kahn I assure I wasn't the one who AH never mind" the tiny voiced tiger man said before slamming the door. As the door slammed shut, a tiny white sign dropped down before the trio's eyes. Donald scratched his blue cap as he read it "Do not disturb or else". The chair spun around, Sora and the gang gasped at fear, this was or else.

Donald blinked "Uh I think I preferred the ogres".

Goofy hummed "Gawrsh you think he's a bad guy?".

Sora gulped "Well to be honest, I sure as hell hope not".

To be continued..


	4. Bottom of the Barrel

Bottom of the Barrel

Hey, the author here again. before I start this next chapter up I think I should warn you of a couple of things. The following chapter is following what happened to Riku after he attacked those masked men with the Heartless. What happened to Sora will be explained in the chapter after this one. Also in this chapter, there will be a lot of cameos from characters from other Disney and Square soft stuff in here. But don't be surprised if you see any Anime characters.

Why Anime you ask? Because they will involve a huge chunk from my next Kingdom Hearts story, Kingdom Hearts 3. Yes I know I still need a back title. But the Anime characters are gonna be a big part of my next story so that explains that. And finally don't worry if you don't completely recognize everyone. At the end of this story I will produce a cast call list telling you who was from what and etc. Other then that I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rain, cold, wet, drenching, pouring, dripping, it never leaves anything but a cold icy sting to your soaked skin. Thus was the weather case for the tall dark town known as Cellar City. The city was known for the infamous battle of Riku dueling with the new Heartless, and those strange masked men. Cellar City though covered in rain and hounding bowels of pure darkness, it was littered with bright flashing neon lights. A very strange city indeed.

Like every 2 sides there is to a coin, every opposite there exists for another. Traverse Town was in fact very similar to Cellar City, both provided housing, entertainment, bars, and other facilities for beings of the multiple worlds of reality. And this just happens to be where Riku had fallen back to. The silver haired boy pushed open the wooden doors to a populated bar. Neon signs flashing above Riku read "The Dead Plug", Riku went inside.

Hundreds of voices began speaking at once. A jukebox flashed out a display of alternative music, flashing colors, all across the bar of endless forms of figures. Almost every being in here looked strange, bizarre, and twisted all at the same time. But the strangest thing that bothered the blue eyed boy as he approached the bar matting his wet cloak, was that he liked it here. "Welcome to the Plug bud anything I can get ya?" a bear like voice boomed.

Riku looked up and wiped the drops of rain from his drenched coat to see a rather large bartender. The man was large and bald on the top, but sides of his head sported black hair lines. A big black beard connected to those hair lines that spread over to his eyebrows and on the sides of his cheeks. Skin was a gray color, and Riku noticed his left eye was scarred sporting a piece of metal under the eyelid. Outfit was dark blue suspenders over a pink shirt.

Oddly enough despite the fact the man was large, bear like in voice and appearance and had a right mechanical arm, Riku sensed he seemed nice. "No thanks uh Mr." Riku started the man chuckled and replied "its Jett kid and don't sweat it, after all it's a bitch out there so take it easy for now". Jet moved across the mirror as other beings and shapes talked, drank, and ate. Riku smiled thinking of how happy and grand life was for these people.

But that only brought a cold slam of reality to make him remember why he had come back here. "I've got to find my way back to Destiny Islands, I'm tired of wandering from town to town asking for information from strangers. But it seems that if I am ever to find Kairi again that's all I can do. I just hope those masked freaks stay off my back long enough to trail their dumb rock, better start talking" Riku thought to himself and began to walk around.

The boy's icy blue eyes eyed everyone he could spot, pondering which man woman or whatever could give him information on how to get home. One table had a man and a woman discussing magical objects. The male was tale, had brown gloves with a strange brown tick, long blue hair, green shirt, and a brick red vest on. The woman beside him was wearing glasses over blue eyes, also having short red hair, a purple shirt, tan yellow cape, and a skirt.

The skirt had a tanned gold to it and stopped just above her ankles, where her feet were encased in light brown boots. "Louie I'm sorry your team mates dumped you, but maybe it wouldn't happen if you studied up some more on magic. That is what magicians do" the girl said to Louie, who groaned back "But Iyla studying is boring with a capital B it's no fun". Riku frowned, he would have been perfect but it seems he's a beginner magician.

Behind them stood a young girl with sparkling gold hair, she was young and had white tiger stripes painted on her soft cheeks. Outfit consisted of a red pirate like coat vest over a white T-shirt, above red shorts with a purple spiked belt around her hips. Bare legs drop down to a pair of brown boots. The girl's slender but muscular arms hurled darts at a dart board, her brown gloves flexed fingers as she tossed the darts. A dart struck the bull's eye.

"OH YEAH mate now that's how you play darts, give em a toss and boom you kiss em to the moon" the girl known as Kidd beamed happily to herself. "Excuse me can I get you anything sir?" a sweet sounding voice beamed. Riku turned and blushed at sight of a beautiful young girl in a waitress outfit, her hair was hot pink and tied in pig tail braids that went down to her back. The girl had bright blue eyes, lovely skin, a sweet smile, & a small name tag.

"Uh really no I'm all right Ms..uh Nuku, Nuku but could you tell me if there was anyone here who was an expert on traveling roads?" Riku asked. The girl was about to answer but a sudden slamming noise changed her cat like blue eyes. Jett stopped rubbing the bar down with a white rag wincing his cyber eye at sight of the new stranger, he stood soaked in rain by the doors. A tall man he was, light brown trench coat, hat was the same color.

A light thin blue strip went around the base of the brown hat. The man also wore light brown leather gloves across his hands, and the shirt underneath the coat was the same dark blue color on the hat's baseline. But probably the most noticeable and disturbing thing on the man was his pale white skin. His face was pure white, chalk with and had sinister yellow looking eyes. Around the rim of the man's eye was a black circle with little marks on em.

The man sported sinister smile with yellow teeth as he spoke, "Pardon my intrusion ladies and gentlemen but I'm looking for some help. My name is Multock and I'm a business man looking to help out a few of you fellows. I'm currently searching for someone, some of GREAT importance to my ahem.employer. If you can help me find this.boy, I assure you the financial compensation will most certainly be worth your wildest dreams.

The boy I'm looking for has a dark rain coat, blue eyes, silver hair, carries an odd key like weapon, and hails from a place called Destiny Islands". Suddenly the whole room stood still and everyone's talking voices just silenced into the dead air. Riku's gloved hand grasped the handle of his keyblade tightly, almost drawing blood from the nervous grip of his hand. Multock widened his yellow eyes as he spotted Riku at the front bar stool.

"THERE, he's right bloody there I'm offering anyone a bounty of their choice if they help me catch that brat, hey you 5 over there" Multock said. At the far end of the bar there was a table with 5 suspicious looking characters. One was a duck with a black mask over his eyes, yellow suit, black buttons, and a red cape. Beside him was another duck who wore what appeared to be a court jester suit. It was blue, red, with a white frill collar.

The far end of the duck's mask had dangling bells on the far tips, his shoes were huge and red with pointy tips. The duck looked more like a clown. Next to him was what appeared to be a dog like being who was composed entirely of water. After that there was a 3rd duck that looked like he was part plant. The plant duck was green, had purple puffy hair, leaves for hands, branches for arms, and roots for legs. Finally there was a grouchy mouse.

The mouse had a huge snout with a large olive shaped black nose, blue goggles, a red "plug" socket hat, blue gloves, a yellow jumpsuit, a blue plug socket belt, a red battery backpack, and blue boots. "HEY that's the Fearsome 5 DOLT" the black and yellow suited duck snapped. Multock growled "Whatever look grab that dork in the cloak and I'll pay you whatever the hell you want". The Fearsome 5 snickered and jolted upwards.

Suddenly Riku found himself surrounded by the laughing and darkly grinning super villains. The duck grinned "The name's Negaduck punk and while I admire your tailor looks like your ass is Fearsome 5's grass kid". Riku slowly stepped back from the bar and confronted the villains, his keyblade already shining its steely surfaces to the bar's bright lights. "All I'm looking for is a way home not a brawl boys" Riku stated rather coldly.

Megavolt the mouse laughed "Well too bad slick the only place you're going is in pieces, sizzling pieces that is". Immediately Jett protested "Hey creeps there's no fighting in this bar go outside and piss it out AH", Jet ducked. The mirror behind Jet suddenly shattered into glass shards from a thunder blast. Megavolt laughed and blew the smoke from his blue gloved fingers with a snicker. "Enough baby shit, Fearsome 5 KILL HIS ASS" Negaduck shouted.

In a flash Megavolt, Liquidator, Quacker Jack, Bushroot and Negaduck leapt into a furious battle with Riku. Blurs of grey cloaks, steel blades, flashing sparks, and water splashes erupted from the cyclone of the violent battle. Riku and his silvery keyblade were tackling the Fearsome 5 all at once in a vanishing fight of speed and strength. "HEY now that's unfair why does he get all the action?" Louie protested. The combatants quickly broke apart.

Quacker Jack cackled his insane laugh as the court jester removed something from his blue pants. "How selfish of me by all means have your fun, cause heheheh HOO, HOO IT'S PLAY TIME" Quacker Jack laughed. Iyla screamed and hid her frightened glasses covered eyes behind Louie's back. Quacker Jack had dropped a bag's worth of murderous mechanized toys. Snapping teeth with razor blade jaws started to attack towards Louie & Iyla.

Louie laughed "OH YEAH just what I've been waiting for, hold my wand for me Iyla cause like the man said IT'S FUN TIME". Quacker Jack groaned "That's play time dumb ass". But the insult neither stalled or disturbed Louie's rampaging fist bawling action, the man attacked the toys instantly. Neither fear, death, nor the razor blade of the chomping teeth bothered Louie, the magician laughed as he bashed his brown gloved fists into battle.

Clanks of shattered metal and gears piled out as Louie hammered his way through the terror toys of titanium teeth. Meanwhile Riku was leaping and dodging through blast after blast of dangerously high voltage from Megavolt. "GRR darn you can't you hold still" Megavolt hissed as each blast he shot Riku easily dodged with grace and speed. "You want it you got it sparky" Riku said as he jammed his black boots to a halt and grinned.

"GRRR GOD DAMIT DON'T CALL ME SPARRRRKY" Megavolt screamed as he flared with a thunder storm's worth of electricity. With his keyblade raised up, Riku eagerly awaited the mega mouse's thunder charge. Megavolt jutted his blue gloved fingers forward and blasted a colossal concentration of thunder energy at Riku. "Batter UP" Riku chimed as he bashed his keyblade like a baseball bat at the thunder stream with 1 swing.

Megavolt gasped as the thunder stream was smacked up, watching it crash into a dangling/spinning fan. CRASH! The cruddy/crappy brown painted fan crashed down over Megavolt's plug head and sank down over his arms, locking him in place. With his opponent disarmed and stunned Riku charged forward on his opportunity with a high flying jump kick at Megavolt. A gush of water screamed from the bar's wood floorboards and trapped Riku's boot.

Riku gasped as he jerked and struggled his leg locked in solid water, growling as he saw the dastardly Liquidator forming into face. "Stuck in debt and can't get out? Tired of being water logged and attacked? Then for a one time daily offer you can surrender your worthless life or we can end it. Order now operators are standing by for your "final" answer" Liquidator said as he morphed his hand into a water blade aimed at Riku's bare throat.

"Gee that sure does sound like a great deal but you see I got this problem with being wet" Riku said as he jammed his keyblade into Liquidator. The water dog simply laughed "Ooh that tickles", Riku grinned "Then you'll love this WIND STRIKE". A gush of violent hurricane winds suddenly blasted right into Liquidator's water body like a miniature cyclone of air. The blast hurled Liquidator right of Riku's boot and right into Megavolt.

"WAHH GRAHHHHH EYAHHH" megavolt and Liquidator screamed as the electricity and sizzling suds shorted each other out into unconsciousness. "Like I tried to tell you water and I just don't mix, least not as well as water and electricity does" Riku smirked. "Goodie, goodie it's my turn to PLAY" Quacker Jack said as he pulled out a gun with a boxing glove on it. The glove had brass knuckles on it, Quacker Jack fired it directly at Riku's face.

"Ugh" Riku grunted as a squirt of blood escaped his lips as he was bashed back into the bar table by the glove. Quacker Jack laughed and started to bounce after Riku, leaping closer and closer on his high springy shoes. Louie frowned "Enough of your toys clown it's time to fight batteries with spells, Iyla my wand". Iyla handed Louie his wand and watched him quietly chant.

"Louie what spell are you gonna use on him?" the lovely young Iyla asked. The blue haired Louie smugly replied "I'm gonna freeze that joker right in his springy tracks, by blasting his candy ass with a super duper freezer spell". Massive sparks of magical energy surged and gathered on the base of Louie's twisted stick like scepter, focusing the power into a yellowish blast. Iyla gasped "Louie yellow isn't the color for an ice spell, it's the color for".

But the girl's voice was cut off by the colossal sounding crashing force of the massive blast erupted from Louie's wand. Louie and Iyla yelped as they were violently shoved back by the mere magnitude of the magician's spell. Quacker Jack stopped springing and gasped at the size of the spell, it was a huge sonic blast. The energy was like a thousand sonic booms, collaborated into one enormous weapon of mass destruction and high pitched vibrations.

"That doesn't look like fun to me" Quacker Jack said as he immediately leapt up REALLY high, going to the very top of the bar's ceiling in fact. The crowd gasped and screamed as the sonic blast went under and past Quacker Jack, ripping apart tables, chairs, and chunks of floor in its path. Multock screamed a cry of despair as the blast catapulted him right out of his boots. The white faced agent screamed as he was hurled high into the rainy sky.

Multock grunted as he crashed into a collection of soggy garbage cans, soaked filth, and other rain drenched junk items strewn across his coat. "What kind of crack was I smoking when I took this job ugh" Multock groaned as he passed out. Quacker Jack was quickly heading down, in a flash a brown boot came up to greet Quacker Jack right in the. "BAAAALLLS OWIE" Quacker Jack shrieked in a high pitched girly voice.

The prankster pulling jester turned his bulging eyes to see the girl Kidd, raising her bare leg higher into the crushing kick that smashed his nuts. "The ride's not over yet ya bloody freak show" Kidd said as she grabbed his hat. Using her position and momentum, Kidd shoved her other leg into Quacker Jack's back, fell back, pushed up, and back flipped Quacker Jack right into the bull's eye board. The quacking clown was out cold with stars in his eyes.

"Now that's a bloody bull's eye mate" Kidd said with a giggle on her tiger white painted cheeks. "GR little plant bastards I'm gonna mow you into horse shit and plant your head up your ass ARGH" Riku snarled at Bushroot. The older boy was having a hard time slicing through Bushroot's plant monsters, walking fly traps, and other garden goons. Clunks and chunks of grass, weeds, & dirt clods exploded from the weed whacking steel keyblade.

Bushroot pouted "I hate getting my leaves dirty but you leave me no choice". Riku raised his keyblade high to finish the plant duck off for good, but while Riku went high Bushroot went low and shot out his plant arms. The vine like limbs of Bushroot stretched out like tentacles, wrapping around Riku's black boot feet and jerking them from below. The beautiful pink haired waitress, Nuku, Nuku gasped watching Riku collapse down.

The young girl approached Bushroot from behind tapping his purple fuzzy hair, "Uh excuse me sir I'm gonna have to ask you to stop that" she said. Bushroot growled "Look babe we already went over this, I'm the bad guy you're the helpless little girl now shut up and be helpless already". Nuku pleaded again "But sir if you trash this place I won't be able to make money for Ryunosuke, and Nuku, Nuku wants to help buy Ryunosuke a new bike".

Bushroot growled and grind his teeth under his beak, getting further irradiated and aggravated by the prattle of this girl. Finally Bushroot hatefully snapped back "SHUT UP! I don't give a shit about you, your boss, or your Ryunosuke, your Ryunosuke can get hit by a freight train for all I care lady". Anger, rage, red, steam, all of these appeared on Nuku, Nuku's face. As the girl's fiery anger took control of her, white things popped out.

Her pink hair now had white mechanical looking cat ears sticking out of her beautiful hair, Nuku, Nuku then crushed her hands over Bushroot's neck. "GRR No one says that about Ryunosuke Nuku, Nuku loves Ryunosuke and no one talks bad about Nuku Nuku's Ryunosuke" Nuku, Nuku hissed out. Bushroot squeaked like a strangled turkey, his eyes bulging out of his sockets as he wheezed and choked. Nuku, Nuku had a powerful grip on him.

"She's got the AWK strength GACK of a freaking ACK semi truck" Bushroot garbled out as Nuku, Nuku yanked him away from Riku. Suddenly a green twirling blur was being hovered over Nuku Nuku's head; the cat girl android was spinning Bushroot around like a top. "Thank you and DON'T come again" Nuku, Nuku said as she hurled Bushroot like a bullet. A man still sitting at his table screamed as Bushroot slammed into his soul bowl.

The man was tall, had black hair, bony face, a purple robe with odd markings and designs on it, he appeared to be a sort of magician. Drips of tomato soup were dripping from Bushroot's purple hairlines in front of the man. The wizard man growled and shouted "Hey Rosario over here, waitress there's a Bushroot in my soup". Finally it was now down to the last rouge of the Fearsome 5, Negaduck. Riku had cornered Negaduck to a stare down.

"Give it up duck your boys are beaten and your financier is finished, so I suggest you leave while you still can" Riku said. Negaduck laughed "HA, HA you sure crack me up kid, not much in the looks department. But don't worry about that, old Negaduck can give you a real sharp look". Negaduck reached into his pocket and whipped out a razor edged chainsaw, he revved the smoking engine up & laughed "Sharp enough to turn you into sawdust".

Both Riku and Negaduck screamed as they charged wildly swinging their razor weapons into battle. Clangs and sparks of steel against metal flashed as Negaduck sliced at Riku, causing cuts to slice into his dark trench coat. Riku smashed dent after hair splitting cut against the mad duck's chainsaw, the 2 were off in a furious sea of sweat and hatred for one another. "You're dead meat asshole whether or not I get paid" Negaduck growled as he pushed on.

The more grinding sparks of the jagged chainsaw screeched closer to Riku's face, the boy laughed "I'm too good of a swordsman to be touched duck". A cry of pain escaped Riku's lips as he felt Negaduck stomp on his foot, then slash across his arm with the chainsaw. "HA maybe but you're a loser when it comes to cheating pipsqueak, too bad you won't live long enough to get the point GRAH" Negaduck screamed. The mad duck charged Riku head on.

Blades flying right at his face and his arm too hacked up to fight back; Riku winced and leapt out of the way. Negaduck slammed the chainsaw right into the bar and watched the woodchips and sparks fly in a sea of cutting steel. Before Negaduck could even remove the weapon to finish Riku off, a hand of solid steel grabbed the chainsaw's blades and crushed them tightly. "What the?" Negaduck gasped seeing his chainsaw crushed into a pile of scrap.

"Looks like someone never learned another important rule" a voice said as the robotic fist bashed its steel knuckles right into Negaduck's skull. Mumbled grunts of pain gurgled from Negaduck's beak before he dropped down to the ground cold, Jett chuckled "Always expect the unexpected". Riku smiled and nodded a thank you towards Jett as he stepped over Negaduck, "Sorry about the mess but I've got a home I've got to find".

Jett nodded and called for Nuku, Nuku to clean up the trash, including the fallen villains. As Riku once again walked in the shadows that drenched Cellar City with darkness and ice cold rain, Riku felt the chills of death. How he hated that rain, constantly seeping in his skin as it plagued his darkened soul. Multock groaned and slowly lifted his weary yellow eyes to the approaching Riku. "Oh bloody shit it's you" Multock groaned loudly.

"Why the hell were you sent to come after me? Tell me before I play soccer with your skull" Riku coldly stated. Multock gulped feeling the cold metal of Riku's keyblade pressed against his neck. "She didn't say I swear I didn't get to look at her, she called from a phone and hired me. She told me to look for someone fitting your description and came from Destiny Islands. Didn't say why she wanted you or if you had any riches on you" Multock said.

Riku frowned "It was a female huh? The only one I can think of is dead, but just to be sure I'd like to have her address if you don't mind". Shaking his head no Multock laughed nervously and stuffed his hands into his trench coat. Eventually Multock removed the address on a tiny ink smeared piece of paper and handed it to Riku, he took it and turned to leave. Multock was left sighing in the soaking rainfall, as Riku stared at the address frowning.

"Maleficent if you're back from the dead I'll be gladly to send you back there screaming all the way to the gates of hell. And at the same time, I'll get these goons from jumping on my back and stopping my journey home. That big shot Sora probably already in Kairi's arms right now.GRR. I'll walk a billion roads to the ends of the Earth and back to show Kairi I've changed. I'm coming back Kairi and no one can stop me now" Riku boldly stated.

(Casting Call)

Jett Black-Cowboy Bebop Louie and Iyla-Rune Soldier Kidd-Chrono Cross Multock-Quack Pack Nuku, Nuku-All Purpose Cultural cat girl Nuku, Nuku Rosario-Dragon Half Fearsome 5 (Negaduck, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quacker Jack, Megavolt)- Darkwing Duck

To be continued..


	5. Tale Spin

World No.1: Tale Spin

Okay this is gonna start off right where I left Sora, Goofy, and Donald at the end of chapter 3. It's pretty obvious by the title who is crossing over with who this time. I hope you guys enjoy the fact that I tried to stay as accurate to the character's personalities in the show, while at the same time being original. So I hope you'll enjoy my latest chapter for K2.

Sora's POV

The last time we left Sora, he along with Goofy and Donald had been transported to a strange new world. Going from being chase by ogres and strange lizards, to a bizarre royal designed office room, all involving a strange broken red ruby chard. The trio had been confused and freaked out by the actions of the ruby alone, but now they fear something even worse. Sora carefully tip toed his yellow boots towards the exit door of the room.

"I don't recall giving you nuisance's permission to leave" a dark, remorseless, cold sounding voice boomed. Immediately Sora stopped and gulped, feeling sweat trickle down his soft skinned cheeks and brown hair. Donald growled "Oh yeah who died and made you king Mr. talking char?". The dark velvet chair swirled around to reveal a man sized tiger, the cat anthro was taller then all of them and had a piercing glare of yellow eyes.

Goofy, Donald, and Sora turned pale in the face and started rattling their knees in fear. "First of all the name is Khan, Mr. Sheer Khan to you duck and second of all" Khan said as razor claws flashed out of his orange paws. "The only "people" that are going to die are you bothersome little flies unless you get out of my sight, once and for all" Sheer Khan said coldly. Goofy nodded "Uh yuck y-y-yes sir Mr. Khan we'll be uh skedaddling now.

Come on Sora, Donald, let's scoot" Sora and Donald quickly agreed and just as they turned to leave, Khan's orange eyes caught the glare of something. A button was pushed the doors slammed shut right before Sora's blue eyes. "On second thought...tell me dear boy what can you tell me about that little red stone of yours? It seems rather.interesting" Khan asked with a curious smirk. Sora grabbed his keyblade and turned around to aim it right at Khan.

"No way are you getting your claws on gah ah" Sora said before he stopped, feeling the pressure of Khan's tiger claws pressed under his young neck. "You're beginning to annoy me child" Kahn sneered as he enjoyed watching the fear filled sweat boil off Sora's trembling lips. Donald and Goofy were just about to intervene, but a crash slam of weight hit them from behind. Khan gasped at the sight of 2 familiar, annoyances behind his open doors.

"HA, HA hey Khanie what's shaking big cat?" a loud and rather brash, younger man voice bellowed. Khan realized how he must look, he dropped his claws from Sora who gasped for breathe and scrambled to his friends. The beings at the doors appeared to be bears. The bear who spoke was rather large in the belly department, his fur was dark blue and a faded white belly. Coat was light bronze and looked like a pilot's coat, along with a brown cap.

The big bear had a long snout with a light red nose, and beside him was a smaller, younger bear. The child appeared to be 13 or possibly 12. Fur was brown and had a smaller snout, but with a black nose instead of light red. Outfit consisted of a green sweater that went down to just above his hips, and a blue baseball cap turned backwards with a red front flap. "Gee hope we weren't interrupting something important Khanie" the big bear boomed.

The smaller bear Kit, blinked as he saw the plead and fear brimming inside of Sora's eyes, same with Donald and Goofy too. Khan frowned "Actually Baloo if you wish to make it up to me you can take these 3 with you, it seems our business will have to be rescheduled to a latter time..for now". Baloo scratched his cap as he was about to protest, but a second flash of those claws shut him up. "Uh yes Khanie I mean Khan I mean" Baloo said.

Quickly Baloo shut himself up and with Kit, Donald, Goofy, and Sora right behind him, the gang bolted out of the office and out of Khan's building. "HO man I don't know what crap you guys had with Khanie but I'm just glad were not apart of it" Baloo puffed as he panted outside the building. Sora lightly rubbed the back of his head as he spoke "Yeah sorry about that, I didn't mean to get you 2 caught up in.well whatever just happened to us".

Kit shrugged "Awe don't worry about it pal, hey you guys looked you needed rescuing and old papa bear knows Sheer Kahn anyway". Goofy blinked "Gawrsh is he like the president or something?", "You mean you guys have never heard of Sheer Khan before?" Baloo asked. Sora smiled "Nope sorry but were new here and speaking of which", the boy extended his white blue rimmed gloved hand to Baloo and gladly shook his blue paw.

"My name's Sora and these guys are my best friends, Donald, and Goofy so who's this Khan mr. eh?" Sora asked with a nervous laugh. Baloo just smiled and chuckled "Awe hey drop the formalities junior name's Baloo and this is my best bud in the whole wide world, Kit Cloudkicker". The friends smiled to each other and all happily shook hands and paws in agreement. A curious Sora examined the streets and sights of this rather large spiffy city.

Donald chirped in "So who was that big palooka with the claws?", Sora nodded "He reminded me of Darth Vader but with fur". Baloo simply replied "That palooka is Sheer Khan, the big enchilada of this whole taco stand we call Cape Suzette. Yeah he's about as warm as an iceberg when it comes to people who don't grovel at his 3,000 dollar shoes, but he's okay". Goofy watched the planes soar and fly over his head in awe at the machines.

"Gawrsh Cape Suzette sure looks like a purdy place to live, so Kit do you know if there are any uh yellow dogs around here?" Goofy asked. Kit replied "Nope none that I've seen, why you guys lose something?". Sora nodded with a sigh "Yeah our way, were totally lost and we need help. We were following this dog that belongs to a kick, their king to be exact. But we got attacked and before we knew what was going on we ended up right here.

So now we need to find that dog so these guys can go home, and then their king can take me back to my home, Destiny Islands". Baloo patted Sora on his blue jacket back and smiled brightly, "I got just the ticket for you Sora and your 2 buddies to find your missing mutt". A few minutes later Kit and Baloo had taken the trio to a place which they claimed could help them out. Sora, Goofy, and Donald read the sign in union "Higher4Hire Delivery?".

Kit nodded "It's our job, we fly planes around the world and deliver stuff for Ms. Cunningham who's our boss of course". The gang entered the wooden docking bay of the magnificently large golden yellow colored plane, Baloo's precious Sea duck. "You really think this contraption can get us back home Baloo? Looks awfully junky" Donald said, scratching his beak. "Hey, hey come on, she may not look it but this old girl is a flying ace just like me.

She'll find your pooch old Baloo knows what he's doing" Baloo said proudly. Sora approached the front base of the wooden little office that stated above its door in red letters, Higher4Hire just like in front. But along the way his blue shorts slipped and accidentally popped out the red chard. The gem landed near a strange cat looking man working on the Sea Duck. The cat man had a light blue jumpsuit on and a light pink neon visor cap.

"Wowiee I've been looking everywhere for that strawberry cupcake" the cat said as he picked up the gem and chomped into it. "YEEEOW" he shouted out, Sora examined his pocket and gasped while quickly running to the cat. "Hey that's no cupcake that's a rare and valuable gem well..least I think it's valuable" Sora said as he took the gem back. Laughter only escaped the cat mechanic, "Sure is neato looking hey Baloo check out this strawberry".

Baloo groaned as he slapped his face fur with his paw, approaching the mechanic known as "Wildcat it's a gem not a berry" Baloo said. "Oh yeah sorry, Sora, guys, this our mechanic buddy known simply as Wildcat" Kit said. Wildcat smiled and walked over to shake their hands but forgetting he was on top of the plane, Wildcat dropped right into the water. Bubbles popped up saying in a gargled voice "Pleasure to meet you King Triton".

Donald sweat dropped "Eh does HE know what he's doing?", Kit chuckled "Depends if you mean about airplanes or about himself". But Baloo's eyes however we definitely caught in that gem, he asked Sora if he could take a gander at it. "Little britches this rock looks very, very hot, I bet you we could by my baby back a thousand times over with this kind of dough" Baloo said. Sora smiled "This thing's more trouble then it's worth Baloo.

I'm not sure what it is to be honest but I know it's worth something mighty fierce. Nothing but trouble has followed us since we picked it up, but I know that if the wrongs hands get it were all in big trouble". Baloo leaned against the sign post and chuckled "Trouble's all we get day in and day out, believe me squirt there ain't no kind of trouble me and Kit here can't handle". The gang sat back and took a bit of relaxation from their walk back from the city.

Meanwhile back at Khan's office building..

"My patience is at an end and now so are you rotten little" Khan started before he turned his face forward. The powerful tiger CEO was shocked to see instead of Sora and his friends back, it was something different this time. Someone entirely different to be exact, if it even was human. The being before Khan was in a dark silvery grey cloak, dripping with drops of fresh rain. Pale flesh on the man's face looked cold and hollow inside of him.

Silver white hair dangled from his hidden ice blue eyes, as the stranger brushed them clear with a black gloved hand. "I trust that chivalry isn't dead in your world and age Mr. Khan?" the shadowy man spoke. Kahn flexed his claws and paws together as he leaned in and peered directly at the shadow. Oddly enough Kahn felt a faint but definitely a dark kindred presence to this shadow, a similarity. After all he is a ruthless power hungry capitalist tiger.

Sheer Khan half grinned "All right you've peeked my interest, but only peeked it. Now tell me what you want before that peek leaves".

The stranger smiled "Why thank you Mr. Khan. But from one gentlemen to another business always comes before pleasure, so I'll get straight to the point. I've come a long, long way searching for something very important to me. An item Mr. Khan, it's a".

Sheer Khan interrupted "A red crystal shard?".

The stranger grinned with mass interest "Precisely, may I ask how you know of such a thing?".

Sheer Khan nodded "Certainly. A young lad and his friends appeared in my office just like you did 45 minutes ago, they were together you see. And right before the boy left I noticed a red gem in his pocket, I was unable to attain it".

The man frowned "This child wouldn't happen to be a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, blue and white zipper jacket, yellow shoes, and traveling with a duck and black dog being would he?".

Sheer Khan replied "Affirmative".

The man smiled coldly "Excellent, now if you would be so kind as to tell me where they went? It is deathly important that I find that gem as quickly as possible".

Sheer Khan raised an eyebrow "Surely you don't expect me to divulge such important information without a reason now do you?".

The man laughed "Of course not, correct me if I am wrong but isn't that invasion of privacy?".

Sheer Khan frowned "For a masked man who appeared in my office without notice I find you hardly in any position to talk my dear fellow".

The strange grinned "Touché, all right then I'll tell you. That red gem is worth a great deal to me and can be a great deal to you as well Mr. Khan".

Sheer Khan blinked "In what manner pray tell?".

The stranger shrugged "The green manner of course Mr. Khan".

Sheer Khan groaned "I already have money and power beyond your existence".

The stranger grinned "I see but what about power beyond "your" existence? What about power to become more powerful then even worlds you have yet to rule over?".

Sheer Khan smiled widely "Interesting, all right then you've convinced me. Two acquaintances of mine, named Baloo and Kit Cloudkicker took them to the Higher4Hire delivery service. It shouldn't be hard to find".

The stranger shook his head "Of course not. Thank you very much Mr. Kahn, you have been useful beyond words".

Mr. Khan raised his claw up "Oh and stranger before you go?".

The stranger turned "Yes Mr. Kahn?".

Mr. Khan asked "I trust I won't be disappointed at this so called power of yours?".

The stranger wickedly grinned "Oh believe me Mr. Khan, there's no power like this in existence..ta, ta for now".

To be continued..


	6. TS2: Legacy

TS2: Legacy

Okay quick notice right here, the reason it says TS by the title is because that's short for "Tale Spin" and the number is well obvious. Until Sora and the guys leave the world of Tale Spin, it will continue to have TS by it and the number next to it will tally how long they have been here. Once they leave to the next world, the initials will change depending in the show. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as I said it is my first KH fic, Enjoy!

Blinking eyes of confused icy orbs danced across the walking streets of the city known as Cape Suzette. The shadowy cloaked stranger walked down the streets, baffled at the cluttering piles of walking animal humanoids. Truly a stranger world then the being had expected. Boot steps click along the way as the man followed the directions given to him by Shere Khan. Inevitably the wooden sign appeared before his eyes, Higher4Hire it read in red letters.

But just before the stranger approached the wooden docks, he frowned and immediately hid behind a stack of crates. The legendary keyblade master himself was right there, Sora, along with Goofy and Donald. "I hadn't expected the lad to have made it here before I did, how unfortunate" the stranger whispered. Beside the boy was Baloo and Kit, the 2 were laughing and fishing as Sora pondered how he was to get home from this new world.

"So Baloo remind me again why we can't talk to your boss again?" Sora asked curiously. The big blue bear sighed with grief as he tilted his brown pilot's cape over his eyes, Baloo groaned "Because she's the boss lady". Kit chuckled a bit "Baloo and Ms. Cunningham don't have what you'd call a friendly working relationship". Goofy blinked and stared down at the office door to Higher4Hire. "When she says out she means OUT" Baloo said.

The shadow man grinned and spotted an opportunity, his icy eyes shined with bright brimming energy. "I'll show him an OUT" the man snickered as he pointed his black gloved finger to the sky and fired a beam of energy. The thin blue stream of electrical thunder sparked wildly in the sky. Goofy lifted up his long black ears and blinked "Do you guys hear something?". Bullets suddenly started to hail down and crash upon the docks. Baloo screamed.

"AIR PIRATES hit the deck er below it" Baloo shouted as he immediately grabbed Kit and leapt into the seas with a colossal splash. Sora, Goofy, and Donald gasped as they looked skyward, spotting the horde of air pirates. Black skull and crossbones signs marked their engines, as machine gun fire screamed down at our hero's heads. Sora gasped and ducked "Where did those pirates come from? We would have heard them coming before guys".

"Gawrsh it's like they just appeared right out of the blue EEP" Goofy squealed as he grabbed his yellow hat down from the bullets. Donald growled "Who cares let's just take these big palookas down fast". Sora nodded as he clicked his yellow boots together, suddenly they left the ground. In seconds Goofy and Donald followed Sora into the sky, their weapons reared back and armed for air born combat with the air pirates.

"Now's my chance HA" the man said as he leapt into the fray of lead upon the wooden docks. The cloaked stranger melted into a dark blur of shivering shadows and static like darkness, dashing at super sonic speed across the docks. Flash! The shadow man was already entering the Higher4Hire office firm before anyone could even realize he was there in the first place. Sora yelled and sliced his keyblade through the plan, it immediately disappeared.

"What the? The plant just vanished" Sora said with shocked blue eyes. "OH NO there just garages" Goofy said, Donald simply groaned "That's mirages you doofus Ugh". "BALOO if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, but if your thick skull can't get the point that I need to be left alone then I OH" a female voice said before suddenly stopping herself. The masked stranger was confronted with what appeared to be a female bear girl.

In the furry sense she was quite lovely, brown long hair, a light pinkish sweater, purple pants, and dazzling black eyes. The stranger smirked smugly under his darkened trench coat with a reply, "I beg your pardon madam". The bear girl gulped and laughed nervously "Oh no, no, no, no, beg my pardon sir, customer, valued money, I mean eh I'm terribly, terribly, TERRIBLY sorry". The man chuckled quietly "Oh that's quite fine Ms?".

"Goodness me my manners must be on a vacation, I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Cunningham and owner of Higher4Hire sir" Rebecca said with a soft smile. "A pleasure Ms. Cunningham, I trust you don't always greet new customers with such embracive hospitality?" the man asked. Rebecca laughed and sweat dropped furiously as she fumbled her brown furry fingers to get some coffee. The stranger twitched his nose at the smell coming from Rebecca.

"Good god no that was just well you see my pilot is a bit of an irresponsible slob and, But I EH I mean he's a good pilot he just ugh" Rebecca sighed. "Worry not Ms. Cunningham I am not here to judge you or you're personnel. I am on a mission of great importance to my employer, and he mustn't be kept waiting Ms. Cunningham" the man said calmly. Rebecca nodded cheerfully "Oh yes believe me sir I completely understand you".

Black gloved fingers flexed as the man kept his dark grey hood over his silvery white hair and blue eyes, "Then let's begin our business" he said. Before Rebecca could even ask, the man had stuck his right hand out before her and opened up his black gloved hand. "Uh sir?" Rebecca asked curiously as her furry brown cheeks felt flustered at the man's odd reaction. "I'm in something of a hurry Ms. Cunningham so if you please" the man said firmly.

"If you please what? Forgive me sir but I'm afraid I don't exactly understand what it is you want from me" Rebecca said. A sigh escaped the man's lips as he pulled back his black hand in disappointment. SMACK! Cold pain and anger rushed to Rebecca's face, a harsh slap struck across her cheek and snout. Another shove of that black gloved hand was felt against her back, Rebecca squealed in terror as her face was shoved right up against a mirror.

Glass crackled and crunched under the soft brown fur of her soft skin, drips of red blood oozed from her forehead down to her bare feet. "You have shown me zero manners here Ms. Cunningham and frankly I'm sick of it and YOU" the man hissed coldly. "I don't understand what the hell are you ACK" Rebecca screeched in pain as she felt his hand shove into her harder. "Don't play coy with me you little brown furry bitch, I'm sick of your lies.

You claim to be willing to do business with me and yet you refuse to produce my item of purchase, insolent wench" the man snarled to her. Rebecca screamed out in bloody pain "What is it you want? HELP". The man growled "Your lies bore me and so does your worthless life whore, TALK! There's no sense denying it I can smell it over you like cheap perfume, tell me where is the chard of Solego the chaos god's emerald?".

Suddenly a bright flashed beamed over Rebecca's terrified crying eyes, it was the name the man used, and she had heard it before. A flashback was coming over her as she was starting remember what he was talking about. Rebecca murmured softly "Solego..chaos god..emerald..new body..my body..and Molly, MOLLY" Rebecca screamed to herself. The man flipped her frightened face to his and growled with a silent snarl.

"No, no it can't be we got rid of that stupid thing a long time ago. I remember now. Solego was the name of that monster that took over my body when I put on his jewel, I thought it was a necklace. But he took over my body and nearly killed my daughter, Baloo and Kit. Well your too late buster, we dropped that hunk of junk in the ocean a long, long time ago. And besides it was whole not a chard you freak" Rebecca said with fiery fury.

The man roared with monstrous fury and raised up his black gloved hand, a powerful surge of dark electricity formed in his hand to strike the woman. Rebecca screamed for her very life as she closed her eyes tightly. KRASHHNK! UGH! Shattering glass shards rained down as the masked man was slammed back by a colossal drop kick from a big yellow shoe. "Who or what are you?" Rebecca stammered as she looked up to see Sora.

"A friend and I think you can really use one right now, here take my hand" Sora said with a smile as he extended his gloved hand. "DON'T YOU INTERFERE" the man screamed as he hurled bolts of lighting from his eyes. Sora cried out as the bolts struck him, catapulting the boy through the walls, shattering through piles of wood and plaster. In fear Rebecca cried out to the boy but screamed again as another blast of thunder struck her hand.

"Not even the keyblade master will stand in the way of my dreams to resurrect Lord Solego Ms. Cunningham" the man said quite coldly. Second by second Rebecca watched the masked man slowly approach her, trying to find the courage to run out the blown hole behind her. Sora had crashed through her window to enter and now she had a chance to simply run out. But the fearful woman was too sure the man would kill her before then.

The door slammed open and Baloo was screaming forward, charging at full speed towards the man like a football player. "Bye, bye boogey man GR" Baloo grunted as he plowed his blue furry weight into the powerful contacting tackle. The man screamed as he was hurled back hundreds of feet by the powerful crash of Baloo's weighted belly. Goofy and Donald rushed in and grabbed Rebecca's hands as they carried her by the arms outside.

Baloo gulped "I sure hope he gets a concussion from that move", Rebecca asked "I'll say I hope that freak never wakes up for what he did to me". "No he'll wake up all right I just hope he forgets that I hit him" Baloo said nervously as he too runs out with Rebecca, Goofy, and Donald. Roars of inhuman screams bellow from inside the office, the gang rushed faster at the sounds of the man's yells. Donald and the gang rushed down the docks fast.

"Way to go Baloo you got Ms. Cunningham" Kit started but Baloo grabbed the boy's green sweater and panted, "Were not out of the woods yet Kit". A colossal explosion ripped apart Higher4Hire's front doors, ruptured wood splinters and debris rained down from the sky. At the base of the blown hole doors stood the masked man, surging with raw enraged electrical energy. The stranger grinded his teeth and stormed hatefully towards the others.

"Game over rodents" "Low bridge creep" Sora shouted as suddenly a ball of fire crashed above the man's head. The large Higher4Hire sign painted in red letters, crashed down and collapsed right over the man's cloaked head. Sora cheered in mid air with his keyblade raised high in victory, smiling as the man was buried under the collapsed piles of crushed and mangled wood. "YAY Sora, right on the head buddy" Donald said as he clapped his wings.

Sora nodded with a bob of his brown spiky hair, but his smile faded the second he landed from the sky before his friends. Yellow shoes clopped as Sora raised his keyblade in defense, blue eyes hatefully scorning coldly. "No time for noise makers yet Donald, this guy's not finished yet. Let's get ready guys" Sora said, Goofy and Donald armed their weapons forward as well. Baloo kept Rebecca, Wild cat, and Kit safely behind his back as he nodded.

The shadowy stranger was already back on his feet, his face completely cold and devoid of emotion. "Play with the cat and eventually you'll find the mouse, so finally we meet..keyblade master Sora" the man grinned. Sora smirked back "Well if were going to be friends you might as well tell us your name". Another laugh escaped the phantom man as he brushed his silvery white hair back, a glimpse of his pale face was briefly seen by Sora.

"Wha Riku is that you?" Sora stammered. The man replied "Sorry wrong number there lad. But you're right, manners are always put first before business. My name is Mirage, 5th rider of the Order of the Lost Souls organization. It is a supreme pleasure to finally meet the infamous destroyer of Ansem, keyblade master Sora". Sora frowned "Can't say the feeling is mutual Mirage". Mirage laughed out loud "Just hand over the gem Sora".

The boy gasped, his blue eyes widened at the shock of the man's words. The gem IS worth something, this guy standing here and attacking them is proof enough. "I told you already you heartless monster, we dumped that rock months ago" Rebecca shouted. "Actually Ms. Cunningham I believe he is looking for this" Sora said as he removed the red rock from his blue shorts. The shimmering sparkle of red shard immediately caught Mirage's attention.

Goofy blinked "Ahyuck it sure seems that Mirage fellow there likes this here rock Sora". A cold bead of sweat raced down Mirage's silvery white hair, he couldn't leave without that gem and avoiding a fight with Sora seemed impossible. Baloo coughed "Okay we all know you got the hits for this here rock gruesome, but what I want to know is what's so dam special about it?". Donald crossed his feathers nodding "I'd like to know that myself buddy".

Clanking sounds of metal clanged against the red rock, it was Sora tapping the gem chard with his keyblade. "All right Mirage tell us why this stone is worth so much to you and the Heartless, before I make it worthless to everyone" Sora said. A sigh of defeat escaped Mirage as he nodded to Sora, while never losing that evil grin. The shadow masked Mirage began "Very well, but be forewarned that this was your final request before I kill you all.

As your furry female friend said there, what you hold in your hand keyblade master is one of 5 crystal chards of the emerald of the chaos god Solego. Master and rightful ruler to all worlds as well the Order of the Lost Souls. Many years ago before any of us even existed, there was a powerful creature known as Solego. He was a demonic demon serpent god who had unlimited powers of mass destruction. During his time of ruling, Solego met us five.

Back then we were simple souls who's lives had been given nothing but failure, and lonely solitude. We had no purpose you see. Solego gave us a purpose, a purpose to serve him and help him control all life in the world. And as rewards for our servitude, Solego granted us with immortality and super human powers, each one with his own unique talents. Then Solego dubbed us the Order of the Lost Souls, of course he was eventually beaten.

After Solego was sealed up in the ruby emerald and golden necklace casement, the 5 of us hid within the shadows to avoid capture. There we waited years and years and years, preparing for the return of our master. We cowered the world a thousand times over to find him, but we never did. Then a few months ago we managed to discover him in a museum cargo ship, we tried to catch him in time but we were too late. We had failed.

That's when we trailed back the shipment to here in Cape Suzette, events continued to unfold until our master was finally reborn in St. Canard. Our master was then defeated by Darkwing duck. The museum curator tried to bury the jewel and case away in a cement safe, but we put a stop to that. After we sent that little maggot to a watery grave, the one you call Riku attacked us. He stole the gem from us and shattered it into 5 broken pieces.

Those pieces were scattered across 5 dimensional worlds, then Riku vanished. Now the Order of Lost Souls is searching after the missing stones as we speak. Each one of us is inspecting a different world the stones have landed in, once we have attained all 5 stones our master Solego shall be reborn. Then this and every other world shall fall before our master's power". Sora smirked and aimed his keyblade to Mirage, "I don't think so".

To be continued..


	7. TS3: Shadows Fall

TS3: Shadows Fall  
  
Sora's blue eyes flashed with brilliant hues of determination, staring down hatefully at his newly found foe, Mirage. Goofy and Donald joined their friend's side, weapons armed and prepared for whatever attacks this trickster might unleash. Mirage smirked "Quite a brave stand there keyblade master, you seem determined to die". Sora replied "No one has to die here Mirage, all I want is to go back home. But I can't let you hurt innocent people.  
  
Whether this gem belongs to you or to me, I will use every ounce of power in my heart to stop you from resurrecting your master". Baloo and Kit safely held the weary Rebecca Cunningham behind the heroic trio, Rebecca panted weakly from her narrow escape from the jaws of death. Mirage laughed "How very selfish of you foolish little boy. I'll be sure to tell Kairi how you chose to save these fur balls rather then stop me from killing the little brat".  
  
"You don't have the right o say her name you bastard" Sora roared as tears screamed from his fire burning blue eyes, the boy angrily leapt forward. The boy's keyblade swung madly as he prepared to slash the mocking stranger. Mirage glared his eyes and streams of incredible electric energy surged through his pupils, Sora screamed as he was blasted by the thunder beams. Goofy & Donald gasped Sora was blasted right into the waters with a splash.  
  
"Worthless little slug. How truly said it is that such a pathetic love sick creature defeated the all powerful Ansem. How degrading" Mirage said with a scornful sound in his voice. Donald squawked angrily and blasted a blue blast of ice energy from his magic wand at Mirage. "Suck spell creep face" Donald snarled. Mirage's black gloved hand lifted up and stopped the blue ball in mid air, a powerful blast reflected the magic spell right back to him.  
  
Goofy gasped a frightened "Gawrsh", the dippy dog pushed Donald out of the way and slammed his shield in path of the icy blast. But just as Goofy deflected the blast, Mirage was soaring at full speed towards the duo. Donald swung his magic wand at Mirage, only to watch it phase through a dead air shadow version of Mirage who had already appeared behind him. "Donald look GAH" Goofy was silenced by a blast from Mirage's hand.  
  
Goofy dropped into the water as well, leaving Donald's throat now in the ice cold clutching grip of Mirage's black crushing hand. "After I kill you insects off one by one, I'll be more then glad to fish that gem out from Sora's worthless corpse" Mirage said. "Drop that duck NOW" Rebecca screamed as she leapt onto Mirage's back and grabbed his throat. Quickly Donald dropped & breathed a coughing fresh supply of air from his strangled lungs.  
  
Rebecca was now bravely strangling Mirage from behind his cloaked back, strangling the struggling stranger with her arms and purse around his neck. Baloo straightened his flight cap and growled "Hold on Beckers old Baloo is coming in for the touch down". Baloo bent forward and tackle a mighty slam of physical force, Mirage grunted in pain as the tackle shoved him back. "Ms. Cunningham get off" a voice shouted out, Mirage gasped "Sora?!?".  
  
Rebecca immediately dropped her hold across Mirage's neck, suddenly a keyblade burst from the water below and drove itself into Mirage's foot. "AHHHHH" Mirage screamed in ungodly pain as blood seeped from his stabbed foot, Sora was under the docks holding that jabbing keyblade firm. Kit then smirked and unfolded his air disc and immediately charged at Mirage, Kit leapt onto the disc and rode it straight towards Mirage's head.  
  
"UGH little pest" Mirage screeched as the silver foil smashed across his face, briefly tossing his silver hood from his masked face. "Hooray Sora, Kit, come on Goofy now's our chance" Donald chimed. Goofy nodded as he climbed out of the water and back onto the dock by Donald. "Ready old buddy?" "Ahyuck let's do it" "SUPER FIRAGA" Goofy and Donald shouted. Combined the duo's weapons formed a colossal blast of power.  
  
Mirage was engulfed in a powerful explosive ball of unfathomable fire and strength, the fire ball catapulted Mirage screaming into Higher4Hire's office. KABOOM! Sweat drops appeared behind Rebecca's beautiful brown hair with a sigh as she saw her office vaporized, "I hope the insurance covers this". "Well look on the bright side Ms. Cunningham at least were all alive" Kit said brightly, Rebecca nodded with a warm smile "Yeah your right Kit".  
  
Sora gasped as his blue and white gloved hands grasped over the wooden dock boards as he pulled himself out of the water, everyone helped. "Sorry we dragged you into this Baloo, Ms. Cunningham" Sora started as he coughed up some water. Rebecca shook her head "Don't even start Sora, that psycho would have come after us with or without you being here. He still smelled the gem scent on me the last time I put it on around my neck".  
  
Baloo scratched his cap "Hey little buddy don't mean to sound rude but you still got that rock?", Sora nodded pulling it out from his soggy blue shorts. "Good now I saw we take it to the post office and get rid of that sucker once and for all" Baloo said. "Sorry but we can't do that Baloo" Sora replied, Goofy curiously asked "But why? We took care of that Miragee feller". The brown haired boy immediately spotted the rubble in the office moving a bit.  
  
Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy and dragged them along to a running speed, he shouted back to Baloo and the others "Get in your plane and start it up". Baloo, Kit, Rebecca, and Wild Cat took the advice and ran towards the Sea Duck, opening the doors and hopping in as fast as they could move. "Why are we running? There is no way that goon survived that fire ball, it's unbelievable" Rebecca said. Baloo sweated furiously as he started the plane.  
  
"Believe it or not Beckers but I think that Sora kid knows what he's talking about, nothing is going to stop that crack pot until he gets that red rock. That's why he came all this way in the first place. He's not going to give up at any costs but then again neither are we" Baloo said. Rebecca smirked "Wow Baloo I'm impressed, you actually made an intelligent hypothesis for once". Baloo blinked and laughed a bit "Uh gee thanks Beckers..I think".  
  
Red propellers blades and whirring engines buzzed with electric life and fuel smoke fuming from the whirling blades. The Sea Duck flowed over the ocean like a bird spreading it's wings for it's first flight, in no time flat the Duck was air born and soaring high up beside Sora, Goofy, and Donald. Screams and super power charged pulse like explosions roared from the rubble of Higher4Hire. The wooden planks were shattered in a huge blast.  
  
Mirage screamed a mighty roar of rage "GRAHHHHH!". Powerful energy auras of light blue and dark purple, surged across Mirage's dark trench coat like cloak as if it was water. The bright dark energy pulsating inside his shadowy hidden eyes roared with fury, Mirage was fed up with playing games. The time for talk, manners, and games were over. The phantom stranger hissed a sinful snarl of incredible anger, Mirage clutched his hands.  
  
Coldly Mirage began to speak to himself "I've tried to make their deaths quick and painless, but now I'm going to make them suffer for all eternity. How dare these pitiful creatures think they can just walk over me and leave me for dead. Master Solego was the rule of this universe once before, and he shall rule it again. Even if I have to destroy every living creature to do it, but for now I think it is time they see the true nature of my powers HAHAHA".  
  
Meanwhile at Louie's Place..  
  
"Louie I can't thank you enough for saving our furry butts old buddy, we would have been goners if we stayed air born a second more" Baloo said. The Sea Duck floored its engines so fast to escape Mirage, they had burnt up most of their fuel source and needed a safe place to hide out at and refuel. Louie chuckled "Not a problem cuz, just so long as you don't bring the heat over to my side, from what you say this Mirage sounds like a mean cat".  
  
Donald nodded "He's more then a mean cat, he's a wild tiger", "Ahyuck I thought he was just a bad guy, now he's a kitty too?" Goofy asked. Sora smiled and shook hands happily with the red furred ape Louie, "Don't worry Louie we'll be out of your eh fur in no time" Sora said. "Hey like I said short stack no problemo any pal of Baloo's is a pal of mine" Louie replied with a cheery grin. Kit was stuck deep in thought scratching his blue cap.  
  
"Hey little britches what's up?" Baloo asked, Kit simply sighed "I'm just worried about how were supposed to stop this guy papa bear. I mean he's more dangerous then both Shere Khan and the Air pirates put together". Rebecca nodded "Kit's right and if they bring back Solego then we won't be the only ones in danger, the whole planet will be toys to that maniac". A confident smile painted Sora's face as he said "That's not gonna happen.  
  
I refuse to let what happened to all those other dimensions happen here again, no Heartless or Lost Soul will be touching anyone from now on. Since I got us into this mess Goofy, Donald, I'll be the one to get us out of it". Goofy and Donald asked in confusion "Sora what do you mean?", Sora smiled as he replied "I'm going to track down all of the 5 Lost Souls and stop each one of em. Not one of them will get their hands on those rocks.  
  
Now guys I want you 2 to head back home and continue your search for King Mickey, this is my fault not yours. So I don't want you guys to get" Sora suddenly stopped. Donald and Goofy were already shaking their heads at Sora's request, sporting the same eager smile on their faces as his own. Goofy laughed "Awe shucks Sora I thought you knew us better then that, we ain't leaving you now. Were all in this together no matter whose fault it is".  
  
The blue sailor/wizard duck Donald quickly agreed, "Goofy's right besides you're our friend and friends don't ditch other friends when they need help. Those creepoazoids are going to come after our home world too, and we can't abandon you or our kingdom now". "Yeah and besides our royal highness told us to follow the keyblade master and that's you" Goofy said. Baloo laughed a happy chuckle "Looks like you're stuck with em kiddo".  
  
Tears were starting to form in Sora's beautiful blue eyes, the affectionate display of friendship proved too much for the young lad. He didn't want his friends hurt by his own foolish curiosity and still there willing to follow him. "Oh (sniffle) you guys..thanks I, I don't know what to say" Sora said with tears of joy. Rebecca giggled "I think the word you're looking for is thanks", Sora wiped his eyes and smiled as he said just that "Thanks guys".  
  
"ATTENTION CITIZENS OF CAPE SUZETTE" before the happy trio could hug in their warm friendship loving embrace, a voice shouted to them. A very familiar voice that was literally screaming inside their heads. "AHH what's that horrible sound?" Rebecca screeched as she held her head tightly. Wild Cat blinked "Wow you guys can hear it too, I just thought it was my hair talking out loud". Sora stammered out in pain "Ugh I think it's Mirage".  
  
"AH HA YES! Now once more attention citizens of Cape Suzette, I have a very important announcement to make. Now don't bother looking for me you nasty little perverts, I'm now where to be seen at the moment. I am speaking to all of you right now through the power of mental telepathy. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the great and mighty Mirage, 1st member of the Order of the Lost Souls. I am now in control of your city.  
  
Your beloved power hungry ego-maniac Shere Khan is taking a small nap, but don't worry he'll be paying you all a visit once this ordeal is over. As the stone statue he is at the base of your wretched city HAHAHAHAHA! Now upon turning your beloved war monger into stone I have also taken control of his central building, Khan Tower. But the reason I am here today is to alert you to a certain pest problem that has recently come to my attention.  
  
I am now mental projecting you images of the ones known as Sora, Goofy, Donald, Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, and Rebecca Cunningham. It is these people whose blame you are to place upon in case any unfortunate or cataclysmic accidents may befall upon your worthless little lives. Upon my arrival, these 6 rodents stole a very valuable and rare gem from my grasp. Now they have escaped my sight which is where I need you all to step in.  
  
I am proposing an ultimatum to the city of Cape Suzette, bring me back the red stone along with the 6 thieves who stole it in the first place. You have 3 hours to bring this stone back to me before your time is literally up. If you do not bring me back the stone and the trouble makers within 3 hours, then I will obliterate Cape Suzette and every living thing in off the face of the Earth. You have 3 hours starting now, and remember the clock is ticking.  
  
"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	8. TS4: Skies of Thunder

TS4: Skies of Thunder  
  
Dark skies billow over the terrified eyes of Cape Suzette's citizens; darkness was filtering over them like a storm was forming. Metallic arms clang loudly as the large clock dings on the final hour of Mirage's ultimatum. The shadowy stranger stood at top of Kahn tower, bathed in the chills of the night in his dark trench cloak. "Time is up boy, show yourself before I MAKE you" Mirage coldly hissed, crossing dark arms in failing patience.  
  
Suddenly a large yellow plane zoomed across the shadowy city, Mirage blinked under locks of silver hair as he spotted the pilots inside the plane. Sora, Goofy, Donald, waving and making goofy eyed gestures at him, flying the plane was the 3 bears he had met before Rebecca, Kit, and Baloo. On the back of the soaring Sea Duck was a white tagline, it read in bold black letters "Come and get us if you can COWARD". Mirage growled fiercely.  
  
"HOW DARE YOUUUUUURAHHH" Mirage roared as he literally sky rocketed off into the night sky. A powerful surge of raw dark electrical energies surged around his cloaked form, empowering him as he soared after the taunting air craft. Baloo sweated feverishly with a gulp "Kid I sure hope you know what the hell your doing because he sounds plenty pissed". Sora nodded with a serious face "Don't worry Baloo; we can take care of Mirage.  
  
Just needed to get his attention so he'd leave the city first" BOOM! A colossal crunch of metal and sizzling could be heard, as Mirage savagely bashed his black gloved fist through the back metal door of the sea duck. "Uh I think you got his attention all right" Kit said nervously. "Don't worry I'll take care of him" Donald said, raising his magic wand in the air and twirling it in a magical fashion. Donald blasted the hand with a fire spell.  
  
The miniature fire ball exploded on contact and singed Mirage's hand, he snarled and removed it from the hole left in the metal door. A beaming beak on Donald's face smirked widely "Never mess with THIS duck". Two more large fists suddenly bashed into the metal door, colossal cracks brimming with energy spread over the door like a spider's web. Soon following was an explosion as the door was blown literally into pieces, Mirage was inside.  
  
Sora screamed for the others to hang on, as the air pressure in the plane immediately tried to suck them outside into the whirling winds of the hole. Baloo winced as he gripped the handles tightly, trying to keep the plane from going down while others clinged to metal bars and bolted down chairs. Whirling winds dragged and tugged at the heroes failing fingers, but Mirage continued to storm forward as if unaffected by the hurricane like winds.  
  
"A coward am I?" Mirage hissed as he blasted a stream of electric beams from his hidden eyes, the thunder beams struck the plane's control panel. "WAHH" Baloo screamed as he felt the thundering shocks course throughout his body with in several painful seconds of mass electrocution. Rebecca screamed and tried to pull Baloo's hands from the controls, only to shriek as she was shocked as well. Kit screamed in fear "NO papa bear".  
  
Goofy and Donald both looked at each other with a hateful nod and glared towards Mirage, "CHARGE" they screamed as they charged forward. Mirage simply smirked and leapt in the air the second Goofy and Donald swung their shield/wand weapons at him. Dark fingers form 2 blue energy spheres as Mirage landed with his back to the charging heroes, then folding his palms backwards and blasting them. Donald and Goofy were blasted out.  
  
Sora's blue eyes widened in horror to see his friends fly out in the cyclone winds of the thundering dark sky. Mirage smiled "Child's play", "Play with this mister" Kit said as he slammed a red button on the side of the plane's wall. A compartment in the ceiling opened up to reveal a long piece of brown rope with a white bar attached to it, Kit then unfolded his flight disc. Kit's brown bear legs leapt onto the disc, grabbed the rope, & held on tight.  
  
Mirage's eyes widened as he suddenly found his face being bluntly slammed with the air foil disc, as Kit had plowed the thing right into his hooded face. The pull of the winds and force of the air had given kit's little air stunt enough strength to properly slam Mirage right out of the plane. "That was for papa bear creep face" Kit murmured as he sky rode above the clouds. Slowly Sora lifted his keyblade from Baloo as he finished his healing spell.  
  
The young boy patted Baloo on the back and smiled warmfully at his recovery, "Glad your okay Baloo now I want you to take Kit and leave". "WHAT, are you nuts kid? You can't beat that wacko on your own, he's got more sparks then a firefly in heat" Baloo said. Sora shook his chocolate brown haired head, his young cheeks and face determined in its appearance. "Mirage is after this stone not you guys, I can't endanger you guys anymore.  
  
Once you reel Kit back in, go back to your office and stay in the safest place you can find, I'm gong go find Donald and Goofy so we can fight Mirage together" Sora said as he turned his back to them and walked to the hole. Rebecca stammered "But you can't do that, I may not be your mother Sora but I know a child when I see one. Your young, your still a kid, you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, it's not fair to you".  
  
A single tear dropped from Sora's cheeks as he turned to Rebecca with a half happy, half sad smile as he said "I know..but that's destiny for you". And with that, Sora's yellow shoes left the metal floor as the young lad soared out to find his friends and find Mirage as well. "Looking for me keyblade master?" Mirage said as he grappled Sora's bare ankle tightly. The young boy struggled and squirmed but was forcefully pulled downwards.  
  
"Or maybe me instead?" a 2nd? Mirage said, Sora gasped finding both his legs being hold down by the twin dark gloved hands of Mirage. Then his arms were grabbed by more hands, and more Mirages, Sora was being held by 4 Mirages. "Oh man this can't be good" Sora said with a nervous swallow, he gasped as one of the Mirages yanked the red ruby from his blue pocket. The Mirage that held the glittering stone in his dark palm smirked.  
  
Chuckling out loud as Mirage watched his clones hold Sora down, this was the real Mirage. "And just what kind of trick is this Mirage? Smoke and mirrors pun?" Sora snarled, Mirage laughed "Some keyblade master can't even tell what a Mirage is and what reality is. It just so happens that each member of the Order of Lost Souls clan has his own unique magical ability. Gifts from our glorious master, one that you have tried valiantly to stop.  
  
You've got quite a heart of gold there Sora" Mirage stopped speaking, he then laughed as he jammed his black fist seemingly right into Sora's body. The dark man's fingers didn't even slice Sora's flesh; he just jammed his fist into his heart as if Sora was nothing but pure energy. "Let's see how it looks painted BLACK" Mirage cackled as Sora began to become pale and very weak. Shuddering struggling moans and shivers escaped Sora's dying lips.  
  
"Hang on good buddy, were coming" "AEEEIHOUEY" 2 familiar voices shouted out as Goofy and Donald immediately tackled the striking Mirage. The hooded man screamed and battled Donald and Goofy like flies with his flailing arms, Mirage's right left fought desperately to hold onto that stone. Sora gasped as a huge gush of air filled his young lungs again, and suddenly his blue eyes sparkled "Guys? AH THE STONE", Sora soared towards it.  
  
A flashing blade of silver slashed across the shadow man's hand, screams and black blood told Mirage's pain only too well as he watched the gem drop. Sora dove down with all of his young blood pumping quickly in his gold heart, wincing as his sweat trickled off dark brown hair locks. Mirage snarled and immediately dashed after the boy. "Oh no you don't" Donald started before both he and Goofy were blocked off by 2 new Mirage clones.  
  
Mirage clones: Oh yes he does..  
  
******  
  
Sora's Thoughts  
  
This is so weird, I feel sick almost, like Mirage was draining all the goodness out of my heart. I almost forgot about who I was, why I was here, and what I was doing. Ugh! NO! Can't think like that, can't start blacking out now Sora, Kairi..she's waiting for me, she's still out there and she is waiting for me I KNOW IT! Don't worry Kairi, soon as I find Riku and wrap up this gem shard mess, I'll be back..just like I promised you.  
  
******  
  
The falling red crystal silently swerved in the air, waiting to be claimed by one of its 2 free falling flying followers. One dark, one light. Both of them knew that losing this gem would cost them a great deal of dread, as well for the rest of their worlds and friends. Failure was not an option. The dark clouds formed over then like spiders weaving a ghastly web to swallow them whole. Sora and Mirage were up side to side now, both of their hands stretching out desperate for that red jewel. Mirage growled "Back off boy".  
  
A thrusting back hand slammed Sora across his cheeks; he winced in pain as he was violently shoved back. Mirage opened his black glove palm open, dark grey cloak fluttering in the wind as ripples splattered over the coat. "Fair is fair CREEP" Sora said as he slashed down his keyblade onto Mirage's back. The boy watched with a brief pant of satisfaction, seeing the dark hooded warrior crash down into the watery oceans with a large splash.  
  
The red gem was then snatched by Sora's white and blue gloved fingers, grasping bare digits over it as he sighed with relief, "That was close". Blue eyes looked forward; Sora spotted Higher4Hire not too far from him. Slowly buy surely Sora began to fly towards the crumbling docks, only to suddenly feel a bolt of lighting strike violently against his right arm. Sora turned around and spotted a raging Mirage blasting bolts of lighting from his hands.  
  
Winces and painful grunts escaped Sora as he tried best he could to dodge the striking lighting blasts, but his heart was fading into dark nothingness. Whatever Mirage had tried to do to his heart was crippling him severely, Sora gulped as he had trouble keeping his eyes open or staying afloat. Mirage capitalized on this and landed a direct thunder blast on Sora's back, causing him to cry out in pain as he skidded across the water's surfaces.  
  
Immediately taking advantage of this, Mirage snatched the jewel before it sank into the ocean along with Sora, who was at the moment floating there. The boy was lying on his back and weakly kicking his legs to keep from falling into the water, "I huff puff can barely breathe" Sora weakly stated. "Really? Then in that case I guess I shouldn't be doing THIS" Mirage said, wrapping both black fists across Sora's neck and strangling him fiercely.  
  
Bubbles burst out from Sora's weak voice as he gargled and began to choke in the water's suffocating hold on him. Electricity sparked over Mirage's digits, merely adding more pain and torture to Sora as Mirage laughed. "Say goodbye to Kairi and Riku because once Solego returns, I'll make sure he squashes them next, that way you won't be alone in death" Mirage said. "Sorry but we don't say goodbye here we just say SO LONG" a voice said.  
  
The booming sound was Baloo's voice over a microphone, "But that means?" Mirage started before he gasped in horror as he turned around. Baloo, Kit, and Rebecca grappled their furry fingers over what they could, seeing as how they were literally ramming Mirage with the entire Sea Duck. The hooded Mirage screamed as the red nose cone of the plane jammed into his small body, Baloo sweated furiously as he pumped the engines faster.  
  
"Baloo what in blazes are you doing? Were heading right for Higher4Hire" Rebecca gasped, Baloo simply smirked replying "Bet your nose we are Beckers. This guy just doesn't seem to take a hint so I'm gonna make sure it comes out loud and clear, even if we lose the duck in the process". Kit nodded firmly "Papa bear's right Ms. Cunningham, we owe it to Sora and the others to stop him before he tries to hurt anyone else..like Molly".  
  
The sound of her young daughter immediately flashed images of her sweet child before Rebecca's eyes, and then the thought of Mirage with her came next. Rebecca shuddered "Your right Kit, Baloo? Ram that piece of trash into board", Baloo laughed "Now you're talking my language, HANG ON". The whirring engines of the Sea Duck drowned out the screams of agony howled at by Mirage, as he and the plane itself were plowed into the docks.  
  
Millions of piles of wood literally shattered and exploded all around them, the building collapsing and burst apart as the plane crashed through it. Baloo, Kit, and Rebecca screamed as they leapt out of the back door of the plane at the last second, splashing down into the water as the plane crashed. Eventually the bears gasped for breathe as they surfaced above the water again; Baloo coughed up a few fishes from his snout "Yuck barforama".  
  
Wild Kat's dippy dark haired hair dropped down as the goofy mechanic blinked oddly at the water logged pilots, "Uh you guys need to wait an hour after flying before swimming you know". Meanwhile back over seas, Goofy and Donald were flying back down to rescue Sora as he remained sinking endlessly down into the waters. "Gawrsh Donald what if Sora is (gulp) you know?" Goofy asked, "Don't even think that Goofy just don't" Donald said.  
  
The sight of the young boy sinking lifelessly down into the seas became clearer and fainter at the same time. Donald and Goofy cried out their fallen friend's name as they dove their hands into the water, grasping over Sora's hand, the same that held the red rock. And as Sora lay there dying, his whole young life seemingly fading away as his little heart slowed its beating, he had a dream. A dream that forced his blue eyes to jerk wide open and alert.  
  
Gasps escape Donald's beaked lips, Sora then uttered a single word "Kairi". The red gem began to glow bright, energy surged around it like a firefly, a blinding flash of red light consumed the trio and then they were gone. Kit coughed as Baloo helped him up, "Papa bear what about Sora & and the others?". Baloo looked out to the sea, but even under the eye of his grey paw, he couldn't see any shapes in the water. "There gone man" Baloo said.  
  
"Gone, what do you mean gone? They can't just be GONE, gone, what happened to them?" Rebecca asked in confusion. Baloo shrugged "Exactly what it sounds like there gone, like REALLY gone. I don't even see a trace of Sora or his buddies". Kit asked worryingly "Baloo, Ms. Cunningham? Do you think that there all right, I mean wherever they are, are they safe?". Baloo and Rebecca sighed as they lightly hugged Kit, patting his back a bit.  
  
"Of course they are Kit, we may not know them that well but I know that they can take care of themselves" Rebecca said, Baloo nodded "She's right little britches. I'm sure there doing just dandy wherever they are, just be glad that tall dark and Looney tunes is out of the picture". The bears look out along the seas, preying for nothing but the best for Sora, Goofy, and Donald. Totally unaware of the bubbling gasps of air below their ruptured docks.  
  
Near the sidewalk of the street, a black hand covered in dripping water emerged and a gasp of breathe came to life. The rain soaked hood of Mirage appeared from the waters, his face drenched with wood chips and black dripping blood. Mirage's left arm was totally torn off, leaving nothing but a torn jacket sleeve coated with black blood all over it. Mirage panted "Fools, I knew they (gasp for air) didn't have the heart or power to take a life away".  
  
"I know" a voice said in front of Mirage, the hooded stranger gasped as he stared down at dark pair of pants and orange stripped fur. The man's mumbled gasps of terror caught his voice off guard, he was speechless at the furry fanged face before him. The sound of clicking claws popped out of the orange furry man's paws as he raised them up high. "I on the other hand" Shere Khan said with a sneer as he slashed down his claws across Mirage.  
  
The shadowy stranger screamed as he felt his head sliced apart from the claws, the cloak dropped into the ocean with the body seemingly gone. Black fumes oozed out of the sinking trench coat, it seemed when they die their bodies become some sort of black smoke instead of leaving a corpse. Shere Khan looked crossingly at the cloak, and then at the black sky as her frowned "I am not amused by this..no I am not amused by this at all".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	9. Foreboding

Foreboding  
  
Thunder cracked the night sky, the black storming abyss bleed countless downfalls of rain and cold showers. A dark creaky wooden door was kicked open but a mysterious strange as he entered a dark room. Black gloved fingers yanked the dangling silver chain of a light; a dim glow filled the crusty old room. The man went to a door marked "closet" in poorly written red marker; he knocked twice then waited a minute before knocking again.  
  
The closet door suddenly lifted up and revealed an armored steel order; the dark cloaked man punched black gloved fingers into a password device. The door eventually opened as the man entered and tossed off his cloak. Bright red flashed out of that dreary drab coat, a red pirate like cloak suit adorned the man's firm figure. Black belt like lines stretched all over the outfit, black as his aging black hair. Blue tinted glasses hid his silvery colored eyes.  
  
The stranger in red also wore black boots, like his black gloved fingers. Yet his right arm was in a sling made out of his red coat, as if his arm was broken. The red zipper piece of the coat seemed to block the man's mouth from sight. Green flashes of light emerged from a large computer screen before him; a woman appeared grinning a Cheshire cat like grin. The woman had spiky pink hair made up like a spiky hedgehog, she had green eyes.  
  
Very soft skinned cheeks and a well small rounded face, the woman also sported a dark lab coat like wardrobe. The poking sides of it were black and her cuffs were puke green, as were her leg nylons tipped with small black shoes. The center shirt of the woman's outfit was white, almost like this seemingly young girl was a scientist. "Greetings Auron, long time no see" the woman said, "It's good to see you too Washuu, been busy I suppose?".  
  
"HA, ha as only the most brilliant galactic genius can be but enough about cute me, how have you been?" the giggling Washuu asked. "Dead actually" Auron replied with a sly grin. "Ah I forgot, you always were the serious type, never able to stop playing the drama queen eh Auron?" Washuu said. The dark haired Auron simply frowned and sat down in a chair before the screen, as quick witted as she may be Washuu knew this was serious stuff.  
  
"Business always comes first especially when it's of the apocalyptic nature, I met him Washuu" Auron said. Immediately the pink haired scientist gasped, she shoved her face at the screen shouting "YOU WHAT?". "That's right old silver hairs himself" Auron said, "Where, where was this?" Washuu demanded as Auron just as quickly replied "The Dead Plug bar". It seems both mysterious beings were well aware of Riku and his dark quest.  
  
"I was hoping you could give me some answers as I know you always have them, so far all I've gathered are bits and pieces of this puzzle" Auron said. Washuu grinned and eagerly answered "You got it old buddy, just let me bring up the files on that little lone wolf of yours not to mention the other one". Rapid typing fingers pounded into the computer's keyboards, green data files filled with countless amounts of text scrolled up before Auron.  
  
Two of the files emerged with facial images of both Sora and Riku. A smirk escaped Washuu's lips, "And here we are 2 genuine super duper keyblade masters. They originate from Destiny Island which to me is no surprise. That little beach ball has always been a hot spot for transdimensional transportation. After that young girl , Kairi made it there from Hollow Bastian it was only a matter of time before they found some way to escape.  
  
Hmm..according to the council's galactic file over these, this Sora kid seems to be the numero uno keyblade master out of the 2. Seems there's a lot of destiny for this kid to follow, future hero in training so to speak. Heh, sounds like another Tenchi to me". Auron raised his eyebrow curiously and Washuu simply replied "Long story, anyway back to the WOO MOMMA". "What, what is it tell me Washuu?" Auron pleaded, seeing the shock in her.  
  
The words kept piling over and over Washuu's eyes, and the speechless of her shock just kept hitting her harder and harder. "This is impossible, it's unbelievable, I just discovered what's in store for Sora and Riku, and it's BAD, very, VERY bad" Washuu squeaked. Angrily Auron typed into the computer and forced the screen to flash around to his eyes, he gasped. The horrors that would unfold were right there in his shivering little pupils.  
  
"Sora, Riku, no..NO they don't deserve that Washuu we have to go help them right now" Auron said as he bolted towards the door. "NO WAIT, Auron, there isn't anything we can do, this is completely out of our hands. The powers that be clearly have foreseen this future and no matter what we do, nothing will change this outcome" Washuu said. But Auron growled and faced Washuu with anger, "But we must try or else Solego and his men".  
  
Pink hair strands shake as Washuu closed her emerald eyes and grimly shook her head at Auron's words. "What?" Auron asked baffled, Washuu sighed "That's what you don't understand. This file doesn't mention him being the threat at all, at this current time Sora is indeed still fighting Solego and his Order of Lost Souls. But the danger that the files speak of have nothing to do with Solego or his troops, it's something far more powerful.  
  
Something so evil and dark that it's beyond even my technological capacity to truly discover what it means". Toiling his troublesome thoughts over and over Auron paced the floor, black boots clicking as his glasses fogged with fear. "Then..then at least tell me what the signs are, what we must look out for?" Auron asked. Washuu replied "According to the database of the higher powers, Riku and Sora must NOT make it to the King's Royal Castle.  
  
No matter what it takes we must make sure those 2 do NOT make it anywhere near King Mickey's castle or the results will be apocalyptic". Grimly Auron nodded and ended the communication transmission, Washuu and her screen vanished as Auron turned towards the exit. But not before removing a small cell phone like device from his coat pocket, Auron dialed it & waited for a ring. "Hello operator..get me the Hyper Police" he said.  
  
Meanwhile at Destiny Island..  
  
The beautiful ocean waves crashed on the sandy beach like thundering claps of lighting in a black sky, the sky itself couldn't be bluer. Beautiful chirps of birds and animals cheered all around on another lovely day at Destiny Island. "Okay here it comes" shouted Wakka as he flexed his blue gloved fingers in the air, tossing the ball high and smacking it down with great power. The young blonde haired Tidus leapt to strike the ball but missed.  
  
"Ugh yeah real fair Wakka, how about actually letting us get good at the game before you womp on us again?" Tidus said sputtering sand. Black sandaled feet flex as Tidus wiggled his toes to regain his stance, giving a defiant and enthusiastic blue eyed stare to the red haired Wakka. The long haired ball bouncer laughed "I think you'll be better at this then me one day Tidus. Besides having a partner helps", Tidus blinked and turned around.  
  
Realizing that his partner was in fact missing, he noticed the yellow sundress of the lovely Sophie blowing in the wind as she stepped towards the ocean. Brown hair formed beautiful curls around young Sophie's face as she smiled listening to the waves; "It's so romantic awe I could stay here all" she started. But was unable to finish as something sad and lonely caught her eye. Not too far from here was the small sad image of the beautiful girl, Kairi.  
  
Tidus approached Sophie with a sigh, "She hasn't been the same since..he left. It's been almost a year and she hasn't changed a day since, since" "Since Sora disappeared" Sophie finished. Both of them hanged their head in lonely sorrow, deeply missing their lost friends. Sora and Riku were always the ones that brought such happiness to Kairi's heart. Ever since the sky turned black and the Heartless invaded the island, things have been off.  
  
Things have been different, bad, even depressing. The young blue eyes of Kairi stared out at the ocean lifelessly like a statue, forever frozen in time. Short strands of reddish brown hair move elegantly in the wind, yet nothing but cruel coldness filled her heart. Skin was smooth and soft as a peach, pinkish even with a lovely scent that would drive any man mad with love. Her white blouse and light purple skirt had droplets of water upon them.  
  
Kairi didn't even flinch as waves washed over her slender bare legs, standing there with her white shoes that failed to cover her gentle ankles. If not for her blinking and occasional closing of eyes in sorrow, one might think that Kairi is dead. But that's just how she felt inside, dead. The girl could stare out into the abyss for years and years on end and not care. No animal, storm, or force of nature could make her think of anything else.  
  
Nothing but of Sora. "Oh Kairi honey, please you can't keep doing this to yourself" Sophie said so worriedly, rubbing her fingers over Kairi's neck. This pained Sophie so much to see her friend like this, "You can't go on like this all you're doing is destroying yourself more and more each day". Nothing but silence answered Sophie; it seemed that dead, empty, silence was the only voice Kairi would ever speak again. Sophie hanged her head.  
  
"He promised me" Kairi said, Sophie gasped and looked at her friend with shock. It had been so long since that sweet voice had been heard, so long had Sophie waited for her friend to come back from the cold land of the dead she seemed to be in. "He promised me he'll find me..he promised me" Kairi said, unable to stop choking back the tears. The girl's voice becoming a sobbing memorial to the boy she loved more then anything else at all.  
  
The boy she wanted to go away with, the boy that meant so much to her heart he had become apart of it. Kairi cried her eyes out, screaming at the sky. Oh god how it hurts, how it burns, how she wants his arms around her again just one more time, Kairi wept into Sophie's arms and cried harder. Nightfall finally came and for once the world seemed to echo Kairi's heart. Everyone was already fast asleep, as the midnight hour steadily approached.  
  
Bare feet slap soft gentle skinned flesh across the wooden floorboards of her room, Kairi was careful not to awaken anyone. Her blue eyes looked up at the black night sky, seeing so much beauty and yet feeling no warmth inside. The girl's heartbroken mind yearned for the touch of the lover she feared would never return, so she headed to the ocean. The big blue world that stretched on forever, the same world she wanted to explore with Sora.  
  
Sure, she liked Riku, but Sora; oh she had never experienced warmth like that by anyone else but him. "How can everything so beautiful seem so empty without you?" Kairi asked softly, looking up at the form of a star shaped fruit. "Paopou fruit" she said, a flood of emotions and heart aching tears washed over her once more. That legendary fruit she tried with Sora, the same one that bonded 2 lovers destiny's together into a journey of love.  
  
Crying tears and eyes made Kairi just want to crawl into the black watery ocean and die; she dropped to her soft knees as they splashed in the cold water. "God..oh god I hope your listening to me up there" Kairi wept softly, "I know you have a lot of people ask you of things like this. But I don't want anything grand, I don't want money or a fancy house, I don't want riches or anything of that. I just want to be whole again, I want him.  
  
Please (sob) if you lived on this Earth once then you know how wonderful love can be. How it can make a person feel so alive, more alive then they ever could have dreamed of being (sob harder). I want him back so, so bad. I want to hear him laugh, I want to rub that brown hair, I want to stare into those gorgeous eyes and NEVER stop". Fingers grip their smooth skinned digits, Kairi cried harder as blood was being drawn from her gripped hand.  
  
The red droplets leaked into the ocean and turned dark red, Kairi just cried harder as she dug her nails deeper. The girl cried out to the world "PLEASE, I don't give a shit about destiny, chosen warriors, or any of that stuff. Why the hell do they need HIM? Why of all the people in this GOD DAMNED WORLD WHY HIM? Why can't someone else do it? Just let Sora go, let him come home; let him come back so I can stop this horrible pain.  
  
I'd do anything to have him back so please..please god..bring Sora home..bring back the one I love to his home, to his friends, to me" the girl finally stopped her words of sorrow. Tilting her tear soaked eyes to the ground and staring at the rippling reflections of blood and water around her blurry face. It felt so good to finally open her heart, from its cold storage. Kairi stared at the sky and listened to the music, just listening to it forever.  
  
******  
  
I'm so tired of being here,  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
  
and if you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave,  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
  
and it won't leave me alone,  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you still. have. all of me,  
  
You used to captivate me,  
  
by your resonating light,  
  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
  
Your face it haunts,  
  
my once pleasant dreams,  
  
your voice it chased away,  
  
all the sanity in me,  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still. have. all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
  
but though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still. have. all of me oh..., me oh..., me oh...  
  
(Special thanks to Evanescence "My Immortal" for lyrics)  
  
******  
  
Finally as the words of lost love ended, Kairi stood up, shaking from the coldness of loneliness that surrounded her trembling legs and shaking eyes. The water began to ripple and shake, odd vibrations in the water seemed to make it split apart, leading down to something. Curiously Kairi followed the path seeing a bright white energy light that seemed to grow brighter and larger. Kairi gasped, she bravely entered the light and replied aloud "Sora?".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	10. DW1: Dark Waters

Dark Waters

Loud shattered mounds of glass splatter across the cold streets of St. Canard. Alarms blare as shadowy figures break from the robbed building; items bunched up in bags in the thieves arms. The figures looked around for any sign of police; foot falls rapidly slapping against the ground as they ran quickly. "I still don't feel right about this" the taller thief said to his partner. The shorter thief smacked his buddy and groaned "We got no other choice.

No one will miss this stuff, now let's get the goods back to him before", the thief was cut short as a powerful light beamed upon his blue eyes. Both thieves ceased running gasped at the powerful light, they'd been busted. Purple smoke suddenly sizzled around the blinded thieves, and a booming voice echoed loudly. The voice bellowed "I am the terror who flaps in the night; I am the virus that screws up your computer". A 3rd shadow appeared.

The light vanished from the crooks and focused now on a purple masked duck, dressed in a purple coat, grey hat, and a black gas gun in his white feathered left hand. "I am DARKWING DUCK" the masked duck proclaimed proudly. A larger duck in a brown flight suited appeared next to the costumed crime fighter, he smiled waving "And I'm his side kick Launch pad". Darkwing angrily groaned "Oh yes thank you for THAT LP".

Darkwing Duck stepped off his purple beaked motorcycle, the Rat Catcher, and quickly aimed his gas gun at the tall/short shadowy thieves. "Freeze burglar boys" Darkwing bravely said, "You're crossing paths with the wrong crime fighter tonight. And judging by your (cough) interesting clothing I'm guessing you're new to St. Canard. Well here's a free lesson, NO ONE messes with the masked mallard, me, none other than Darkwing Duck".

The shadows blinked at each other and stared stupidly at Darkwing, sweat drops appearing behind their heads. Quite annoyed by this, Darkwing snapped hatefully "OH NEVERMIND just drop what you goons got in your hands or else". The clicking chamber of Darkwing's gas gun was proof enough that as crazy as he seemed, this masked duck was serious. The shadows dropped what was in their hands as it spilled across the street.

Slowly and carefully Launch pad picked up some of the stolen items, his baffled eyes staring blankly at actually what the items were. "Okay Launch pad so what are our prized pin heads pilfering tonight? Rubies? Jewels? Gold coins? Diamonds? Or just plain cold cash?" Darkwing asked. Launch pad scratched his pilot's cap replying "Aspirin, Nyquil, Oxycontinen, Celebrex, and Benedryl". Darkwing nodded before gasping "MEDICINE?".

The light shined back onto the 2 crooks as it was none other then Goofy and Donald. "You set off 3 alarms, break through glass, risk getting caught by the police, not to mention the most daring and dastardly dangerous crime fighter in the world for MEDICINE?" Darkwing said shockingly. Goofy and Donald nodded lightly, not looking too upset or guilty just awkward. Darkwing groaned "Just who the hell are you guys anyway? Pill poppers?".

Goofy chuckled "Hyuck awe shucks it's nothing like that Mr. Darkwing my name's Goofy and this here is Donald". Donald and Goofy politely waved, Launch pad smiled and waved back "Hey nice to meet cha fellas". Angrily steaming at his beaked top, Darkwing yanked his side kick down and slapped his face a bit. "Must you be SO friendly with the enemy, they were stealing medicine Launch pad" Darkwing said. Launch Pad shrugged.

"Yeah but it's not really hurting anyone, I mean it's just medicine, not like there running away with it while were talking or anything" Launch pad said. The second the 2 heroes turned around, both Goofy and Donald were in fact gone and seen running down the street with the bottles of medicine jangling in their stuffed arms. Launch Pad and Darkwing hopped back into the Rat Catcher and screeched the tires into full gear, zooming after the thieves.

Donald's web feet slapping faster and faster, but both he and Goofy knew that Darkwing's cycle was far faster then they were. "Oh rats he's gonna arrest us Donald, what do we do now?" Goofy asked, Donald smirked "Let's see that turkey catch a pair of flying crooks ha, ha, ha". In seconds the magic of Peter Pan's pixie dust started to sparkle and charge up around Goofy and Donald once again. The 2 valiant soldiers began to float up off the street.

"I don't believe it, there actually flying away, looks like there not ordinary crooks after all" Darkwing said, raising the bike's speed higher and higher. However it was becoming very clear that the Rat Catcher, speedy as it was, couldn't catch up to Donald and Goofy's high flying technique. "There getting away DW, how are we supposed to follow em now?" Launch pad asked, Darkwing smirked and aimed his plunger locked gas gun at Donald.

"Improvise Launch pad" Darkwing said as he fired the plunger armed gas gun, the thick red plunger locked onto Donald's feathery behind tight. The wizard waterfowl squealed and started to flap and to thrash about in mid air. With the medicine bottles still bunched up in his arms, Donald had trouble trying to control his magical flight without losing the bottles or hitting Goofy. "Yeeow Donald careful, look out before we AHEIOU" Goofy said.

Darkwing Duck eventually slammed his webbed feet into the crunching gravel of the street deep enough to cause Donald and Goofy to crash. Launch Pad panted as he frantically ran his way after Darkwing and the flying medicine thieves. Darkwing wheezed "No flying foe, freak, or geek escapes the hawk eye of the dastardly dark devil demon buster known as DARKWING DUCK". Goofy and Donald groaned as they slowly stood up.

Quickly arming his gas gun again, Darkwing aimed it directly at Donald and Goofy, watching their arms slowly rise up as they dropped the medicine. "Please we got to get this stuff to our friend, he's gonna die unless we get him some medicine and quick" Goofy pleaded. Darkwing laughed "You expect me to swallow that load of garbage? How stupid do you think I am...DON'T answer that". Suddenly the ground started to shake a bit.

Metal clanging was heard from a dark alley, silver toned trash cans spill out from a shadow lurking in the darkness of the trash filtered hallway. Launch pad and Darkwing immediately jerked their attention towards the shadow. "Sora" both Goofy and Donald exclaimed, Darkwing aimed the gun at the hallway and shouted "Okay buster get your burglar buns out here nice and slow". Soft steps weakly began to carry Sora from the depths of darkness.

The boy's yellow shoes click into view, the skin of his bare legs was deathly pale and close to a grimly white. The silver keyblade dropped from his shivering digits. Darkwing sweat dropped a bit as he was starting to believe the deathly sick friend story, as Sora stepped out his face was deathly ghastly. The paleness on the skin of is legs was all over him, eyes were sunken and black, lips blue and shaking, limbs dropping, Sora was dying.

"Pp-p-p-please d-d-d-don't h-h-hurt my f-f-f-" Sora weakly stuttered before collapsing to the ground. Goofy and Donald gasped and ran to him, the frantic friends unlocked pill boxes and placed the capsules into Sora's lips. "Gee DW looks like they were just trying to help a sick friend after all" Launch pad said, Darkwing just groaned "Don't rub it in LP". The masked mallard carefully approached the frail Sora asking "What happened to him?"

Flashback

You've got quite a heart of gold there Sora" Mirage stopped speaking, he then laughed as he jammed his black fist seemingly right into Sora's body. The dark man's fingers didn't even slice Sora's flesh; he just jammed his fist into his heart as if Sora was nothing but pure energy. "Let's see how it looks painted BLACK" Mirage cackled as Sora began to become pale and very weak. Shuddering struggling moans and shivers escaped Sora's dying lips.

"So now you see why we needed the medicine, Sora's dying and we got to help him before those Lost Soul guys do" Goofy pleaded. Baffled purple masked eyes stare blankly at Goofy, Darkwing wasn't aware of whom the Lost Souls clan was. Suddenly the cold stone grey gravel below the duck's webbed feet shuddered with a tremor. Launch Pad's curious blue eyes started to notice the rumblings, while Darkwing continued his questioning.

Sora stirred and started to widen his weary blue eyes in fear, his voice coming out a weak raspy gasp of pure fear. "Uh DW?" Launch Pad said to which Darkwing frowned "Not now LP I'm trying to get to the bottom of this". But the frantic side kick started to rapidly tap Darkwing's shoulder, faster and faster to match the rapid pounding of his horrified heart beat. Car alarms started to blare, glass windows sported cracks as the tremors grew.

"DW I REALLY think you need to see this" Launch Pad gulped, "No what I REALLY need to do is find out what's going on with these 3 weirdoes'" Darkwing said. Donald and Goofy hugged each other tightly at sight of the looming shadow emerging before them, their teeth chattering loudly. Angrily Darkwing slapped himself in the face and cried out with frustration, "What the hell is with you people? No one ignores Darkwing duck you hear?

There is no one more dangerous, cunning, and respectably feared then the mighty masked ma..." but that sentence dropped down half way. Darkwing's grey hat sagged down like a wilted flower. The source of the heroes fear filled hearts was finally revealed. Behind them was a towering abominable monstrosity composed entirely of water. The beast's face was snarled, claw like, resembling bat like head with savage wolf like jaws.

Bubbles churned in the massively huge hunched over water monster, legs and arms literally composed of countless amounts of H20. Eyes had a sharp demonic glare to them, carved like daggers and glowing like head lights. Near the monster's right shoulder was a shadowy cloaked man, sporting the same dark silver coat that Mirage wore. White hair stormed over ice cold blue eyes, black gloves over his hands, and in his right hand was a red shard.

Echo grinned "Looking for something?".

To be continued...


	11. DW2: Eraser

DW2: Eraser

The colossal crackling crunch of concrete and steel crumbles before the bubbling fist of a gigantic water monstrosity. Twisted dragon shaped eyes and face contorts as the beast roars. In the dark city of St. Canard, nothing but chaos and destruction surrounded the path of the water monster. A group of shadowy troubled heroes were seen running frantically away from the beast, who had the shadowy 2nd lost soul member riding upon his back.

"Give it up worms, there's no escaping the awesome power of the Lost Souls. Lord Solego shall be resurrected whether you're dead or alive to witness it, demolish everything in sight until you find them Blaarg" Echo commanded to his watery creature creation. The dark cloaked stranger known only as Echo was hunting for the missing Sora and his friends, Echo clutched the missing red shard of his master's jewel in his right gloved hand.

In the dark winding alleyways of the seedy city, Darkwing Duck panted with sweat oozing down his purple masked eyes. "Gawrsh that was close, he almost spotted us" Goofy said, Darkwing frantically asked Donald "Who the HELL are those guys?". The wizard duck shrugged "Some wacko cult that's been chasing us ever since we started going home, he wants us dead and to find 5 of these red jewel pieces". Launch pad was carrying the frail Sora.

Still stricken with the dark disease pleaguing his young heart, Sora was clearly in no condition to move let alone escape his monstrous captors. Quietly Darkwing hummed "This all sounds vaguely familiar, even that name that wacko Echo guy mentioned, I know I've heard it somewhere before". Echo growled "The reason it sounds familiar is because you were the one who DESTROYED MY MASTER". The heroes screamed out.

Echo and his water monster Blaarg were standing right over Darkwing's horrified white feathered face. The gigantic water monster had used his watery muscled forearms to prey open the alleyways. Launch pad and Darkwing nervously backed away from the furious glowing eyes of Blaarg and Echo. "Gulp oh yeah I remember, Solego the chaos god, he was that giant lizard I sent...b-b-b-back into that s-s-stone" Darkwing stuttered.

Fury and incredible anger boiled furiously in Echo's black heart, and just as he was about to crush Darkwing with his water monster's fist, he spotted something. There huddled in the arms of Darkwing's sidekick Launch pad, he saw Sora, frail, weak, dying, and a sick smile painted the shadow warrior's face. Coldly Echo laughed "Now isn't this a treat. The great and mighty keyblade master lay stricken with disease, such a sad sight to see.

My mission only stated to collect the missing jewel shard of Lord Solego, but how can I turn down such a momentous opportunity such as this? The chance to kill both Sora, the legendary chosen keyblade master, and Darkwing Duck, destroyer of the great chaos god, in one fatal final blow. Blaarg, CRUSH THEM ALL", the water monster roared and morphed his fist into an aqua shaped hammer. Goofy and Donald shrieked out loudly.

"Suck gas evil doers" Darkwing hissed as he blasted a pellet of purple smoke from his gas gun, blinding Echo and Blaarg long enough to escape. Darkwing, Goofy, Donald, Launch pad, and Sora hopped into the Rat catcher motorcycle, and whirred off far, far away from Echo as possible. Goofy smiled "Gee thanks Mr. Wing for rescuing us like this, but do you think were safe from that Echo guy?". Darkwing smirked "Absolutely".

Suddenly a building behind them literally exploded with thousands of gallons of water that shattered through the steel and stone to form back into Blaarg. Echo slowly hovered behind the water monster as he insanely charged forward after the Rat Catcher. "NOT" Darkwing gasped as he floored the engines, Donald cried out as the machine whirred to zooming life. Rubber tires screeched powerful speed thrusts going faster and faster.

Blaarg smashed his water shattering fists into the crushing chunks of mangled street asphalt, his water hammer fists smashed relentlessly. Each bubbling fist bash that Blaarg landed, inched closer and closer to Darkwing's speed trailing cycle. Knowing that even if the masked mallard had a jet engine in this machine, nothing could escape this monster's watery fury. "DW what are we gonna do, he's gaining on us" Launch pad gulped.

"If anyone has any ideas I'm wide open" Darkwing stammered, Donald stood up and aimed his wand towards the rampaging Blaarg. "I got one, it's a long shot but we got to do it exactly right or else were done for" Donald said. The duck quickly whispered his plan to the others, and they agreed as risky as it may be, it'd be the best way to stop Blaarg or at least slow him down. But the sight of the shivering, dying Sora was encouragement enough.

Echo yawned "Bored now, Blaarg flush these worthless little turds down into the sewer where they belong". Blaarg nodded and roared open his watery dragon fanged jaws, as they unleashed a gushing mountain load of high pressurized water. Donald's plan was approaching its dead line, and the daring duck nodded his worried blue eyes to his comrades. The ferocious waterfall roared closer and as Darkwing sped up, he spotted a lamp post.

"NOW" Donald shouted as he blasted a huge burst of snow energy from his wand. The freezing, frosting, blizzard blast struck Blaarg right between the eyes, blinding up the watery monster's bubbly eyes for just a few moments. "Time for a MAJOR u-turn" Darkwing said as he fired his gas gun, armed with a grappling hook that roped around the lamp post. The hook tied securely around the lamp post to hold the cycle down just long enough.

So that Darkwing could initiate the turbo speed engines, and have enough counter weight to make a super sonic dash around the lamp post, and past Blaarg. The blinded water monster crashed into a building with tremendous force, as did all of his expelled water attack. And just to make sure the bubbly beast stayed down for the count, Goofy sliced his shield over the post. Cutting the lamp post in half and causing it crash onto Blaarg's form.

The shattered light bulb in the post expelled wild amounts of electricity, enough to savagely electrocute Blaarg and boil his bubbling body apart. "YIPEE YAHOO" Donald and Goofy cheered watching the fallen Blaarg blur out of sight as Darkwing's cycle whirred down the streets quickly. But all their cheers quickly faded at sight of the shadowy Echo figure, standing directly in front of their bike's path. Darkwing grinned "Splatter time punk".

Echo simply smiled and opened up his pearly white jaws before unleashing a devastating howl. Sonic waves screamed out of Echo's lungs, causing as ear bleeding, glass shattering, sonic scream that blasted the Rat Catcher into shattered spare parts. Launch pad and Sora tumbled to the ground along with the others, falling painfully face first before the feet of the sinister Echo. "Now you know why they call me Echo" the dark rider chuckled wickedly.

Matters only seem to get worse as the thundering, splashing steps of Blaarg soon made a dreadful return. Seems that a monster composed entirely of water was harder to kill then with a simple lamp post. Black gloved fingers snapped loudly as Echo ordered Blaarg, "Remove those insignificant worms from my sight that is, except of course for Darkwing Duck and Sora. Their dead corpses will be perfect trophy's to offer my master once he returns".

Nodding with a gurgling growl in response to his master's commands, Blaarg placed his massive watery fist over Goofy, Donald, and Launch pad. A powerful slurping suction like force absorbed them all into the watery vortex that is Blaarg's body. Evil laughter soon followed as Echo traced his black booted steps towards Darkwing and the lifeless Sora. Bravely taking a stand, Darkwing spread open his arms and cape, protecting Sora from Echo.

"Take another step towards that kid and I'll rearrange your face cloak boy" Darkwing sneered, Echo laughed cruelly "How pathetically predictable. Here you are in the middle of a war that does not concern you, protecting a stranger you don't even know. Tell me crime fighter, what is there to gain by losing your own life when yours is not meant to be lost...yet". Sora weakly moaned a bit, coughing small droplets of blood from his blue lips.

"You don't need to have super powers to tell the good from the bad in this town, and you're as bad as they come buster" Darkwing said. Once more Echo simply shrugged his dark cloaked shoulders and laughed, Darkwing hissed angrily and leapt into action. Webbed feet flung into high flying kung fu kicking spree, Darkwing sent barrages of flying kicks at Echo's head. The dark stranger moved so quickly he appeared to be one with darkness itself.

No matter how hard Darkwing kicked, or how fast he swung his feet into action, Echo was able to dodge his attacks with speed and style. Darkwing panted against Echo who was still standing there grinning, his dark arms crossed over his chest as he chuckled "Are you done yet?". Ignoring his taunts, Darkwing leapt up and dished out a spinning tornado kick. Ducking his dark cloaked head down, Echo plowed his fist into Darkwing's chest.

The mallard's purple vest compacted along with his stomach under the colossal pressure of Echo's gut punch. The dark rider then pulsated a huge surging blast of electrical energy from his eyes, blasting Darkwing in the chest and propelling him skyward. "Scream time" Echo said as he reared back his black gloved hands, focusing his psycho screaming energy. Echo blasted a sonic blast from his hands right into the falling Darkwing Duck.

"UGH OH that's gonna leave a mark" Darkwing groaned as the blast catapulted him face first into the gravel of the road's crumbling concrete. Inside the bubbly confines of Blaarg, Donald and Goofy were screaming and pounding their fists uselessly against the water hide of the aquatic monster. Launch pad gurgled "Guys it's no good, this guy's too squishy to even dent". Goofy blinked "Hey wait a sec, Donald, what if we (whispering)".

BAM! Another powerful punch landed painfully into Darkwing's masked face by the energy charged fist of the wicked Echo. The purple suited crime fighter was now littered with bruises, dirt marks, and other painful reminders of just how powerful Echo is. "Time to die duck" Echo said as he sucked in a large gasp of air, preparing to scream Darkwing out of existence for good. But suddenly a small ball of fire struck Echo's shoulder, he cried out angrily.

Glaring ice eyes turn to see Sora, weakly standing on pale skinned, wobbly legs, his blue eyes looking dull, and his face so pale and frail. Sora's keyblade was weakly raised up in defense, as if preparing to fight Echo in his condition. Echo smirked "I must say you're as brave as the legends say keyblade master, but you're looking a bit under the weather. Time I put you out of your misery and out of GACK", Echo was suddenly being strangled.

While Echo was talking, Darkwing had leapt up behind him and latched his gas gun under Echo's throat tight enough to choke him. Meanwhile Blaarg screamed a gurgling cry as his insides were literally being frozen into ice. Donald and Goofy cleverly used their magic to freeze the monster's body so deeply that'd he become a solid block of ice. Launch pad bashed his fists into the monster's chest, cracking its belly wide open for them to escape.

"Geronimo!" Goofy cried as he and Donald both double tackled Echo down with tremendous force, now all 3 heroes were holding Echo down. "LP grab that rock and toss it to Sora" Darkwing said, Launch pad nodded and fumbled his bumbling fingers through Echo's coat, searching for the stone. If the stones were indeed as magical as Sora said they were, perhaps the initial charge of 2 stones together could be enough to heal Sora's illness.

"I got it" Launch pad cried as he yanked the red rock from Echo's silvery dark coat, the phantom stranger screamed angrily "GET OFF ME NOW". The sonic banshee scream blasted off Darkwing and the others, Echo now turned his furious eyes towards the red rock that lay in Launch pad's hands. "Give me that stone" Echo hissed, Launch pad gulped and shouted "Catch" before tossing it towards Sora. Echo growled and leapt after the red rock.

Sora's dazed and pale, dead like eyes weakly focused on the incoming shape of a red stone being hurled towards his eyes. Echo screamed and flexed out his gloved fingers to grab the rock, but Sora opened his hand up just in time to catch the stone. Bright lights suddenly energized Sora, as the power of his 1st stone was reacting to this new 2nd stone. FLASH! A powerful blast of pure white light engulfed Sora and blasted Echo off with incredible force.

Falling back faster and faster, Echo screamed as he was unable to stop himself from crashing into the frozen form of his monster pet Blaarg. Shattering into a thousand crushed icy pieces, Blaarg was crunched into ice cubes as Echo crashed into him and collapsed to the ground. Goofy gasped "Gawrsh Sora, you look like a million bucks, nice glow ya got there too". The young boy smiled as he examined his newly rejuvenated body.

All traces of Mirage's dark infections had been apparently cleaned and removed when the 2 shards of the chaos gem had connected. Sora smirked "I feel loads better, sorry about that guys, but now I think it's time we finish this up". Slowly Echo stood back up, ice cold calculating eyes boiling behind strands of silver white hair. The dark rider shook his head coldly cursing in response, "Finished? No, no my dear boy it's NEVER finished.

Your hear me? NEVER FINISHED! I'll burn in hell before I let a mere child stop Lord Solego's glorious resurrection. Now die you impudent little brat, DIE, DIE, DIE", Echo screamed as the whole city shook with sonic vibrations. Echo's powerful banshee cries were literally shaking the city like a giant with a snow globe, the shattered ice shards of Blaarg floating up. By manipulating his screaming energies, Echo was controlling Blaarg's shards.

Dark gloved hands thrust forward on Echo's commanding force to blast the icy daggers directly at Sora. The brown haired focused his blue eyes closely, clutched his white gloved fingers around his keyblade, and stood as the daggers flew towards him. "HIYA" Sora said as he sliced and diced his keyblade in a super sonic speed sword slashing frenzy against the ice blades. Sora's quick blade skills were easily destroying the daggers into ice cubes.

No matter how many flew at Sora or how fast they screamed at him, the boy was able to destroy each and every last one of them through his keyblade. Not taking this lying down or for another second longer, Echo launched from the ground in a flying tackle attack against Sora. Goofy and Donald leapt to help their friend, but a quick sonic blast from Echo stopped them. "Donald, Goofy UGH" Sora grunted as his face was bashed across by Echo's left forearm, a second punch from his right knocked Sora down. The silver keyblade clattered on the ground until Echo's dark digits absorbed it.

The legendary blade that had slain so many Heartless, and other types of demented villainy, was now in the hands of the laughing dark rider, Echo. Yellow shoes clonked as Sora tried to sit up, young blue eyes widening in horror at sight of his keyblade. Echo laughed "Killed by your own weapon, how pathetic". Sora gasped as Echo leapt into the air with the blade raised over his head, the phantom stranger was going to slay Sora with one blow.

"YOUR QUEST ENDS NOW" Echo said as he slammed the blade down HARD. Slowly Sora's terrified eyes desperately searched for a visual, both he and Echo gasped at the realization that the keyblade was gone. Blankly staring at his empty hands, Echo was truly baffled as to where the keyblade went. Whistling from behind had caught Echo's attention towards Darkwing Duck. "I think you dropped this" Darkwing said holding the keyblade.

The masked mallard then quickly jammed the key shaped sword into his gas gun and fired it directly at Echo. Screaming the final scream Echo would ever scream. The keyblade sliced right into Echo's mouth, impaling the dark rider right through his blood soaked head as he flew back from the force. The projected keyblade slammed Echo right into the fuse box of a traffic light. Violent surging volts of electricity literally shocked Echo savagely.

Sizzling mounds of burnt shadow flesh filled the air; Echo lay there, dead, at the hands of Darkwing Duck and Sora. Both heroes collapsed and panted as they wiped their brows clean of the countless mounds of sweat that had been building. "Thanks Darkwing, you saved my life" Sora said. The crime fighter shook his head and sighed, "I only wish I didn't have to" DW said. Eventually Sora removed the keyblade from the dead jaws of Echo's body.

Once the blade was removed, the 2nd lost soul's body dissolved into black mist. Sora, Goofy, and Donald floated off into the night's sky once more now with 2 shards of the chaos god's jewel. Darkwing and Launch pad waved a warm hearted goodbye and good luck to their new found friends. "Gee DW, you think Sora can handle Solego, I mean he was no easy pie" Launch Pad said. Darkwing duck sighed once more at thought of Solego.

Darkwing sighed "I sure hope so LP, I sure hope so. Cause if that monster ever does return, not even god himself will be able to stop him. Good luck Sora, good luck".

To be continued...


	12. BK1: Highway to Hell

BK1: Highway to Hell  
  
Screeching tires suddenly burn rubber as the ragged, junky, clunking police car floored its grinding engine across the highway. Sora screamed as he was tossed side to side inside the police car, bouncing with an orange toon bob cat and an overweight police officer. Around the shaking car's rusty doors were hundreds of other cars, screeching, honking, and some bursting with cosmic explosions engulfing their metallic forms. A shadow loomed over.  
  
Above the car was a shadowy cloaked stranger, the 3rd Lost Soul after Echo. "Give me back my stones you snot nosed little brat, or I'll vaporize this entire highway GRAH" the stranger blasted a laser from his right hand. A huge pulsating laser instantly destroyed a dark blue van into melted metal. The bobcat popped out of the side of the car with a badge in his right hand, he shouted to the stranger "Halt in the name of the law you, uh...bad guy.  
  
Bonkers D. Bobcat is putting you under arrest you have the right to remain GRK" the toon officer Bonkers screeched as he ducked his head down. Bonkers just barely dodged it, saving the fur off his orange haired head from the powerful energy blast. Sora winced as he bounced around in the car "I am really, really, sorry about this you guys". The overweight cop simply grimaced as more powerful energy blasts shattered the road around him.  
  
His skin was dripping with sweat, a dark brown mustache and head of air bopped right to left under the sharp turns, his name was Lucky Piquel. Another blast slammed into the trunk and Lucky gasped "No need to sweat it kid, were officers of the law, it's our job to bust creeps like him. Although I'd like for you to just run this story by me again for the sake of my sanity". Sora once again explained to Lucky about the search for the red gems.  
  
The Order of the Lost Souls and of course the dreadful outcome of what might happen if all 5 gems are restored. Lucky blinked "Wait a minute if there's a gem here and you got 2 already, what's to stop these lost soul guys from getting the last 2?". Sora smiled replying "My friends Goofy and Donald decided to split up. There off in another dimension together trying to find the 4th gem, that way we can all be together when we get the final gem".  
  
A roaring sea of flames exploded behind the clunky cop car, Sora and Bonkers screamed and held their ears as cars burst into flames behind them. "Bonkers you're a cop for god's sakes shoot the son of a bitch" Lucky shouted, Bonkers blinked and laughed "Oh yeah I almost forgot". The toon cat cop pulled out a silver gun and aimed at the dark rider in the sky.  
  
But despite the endless amounts of car carnage, flaming wreckage, and mangled car parts, Bonkers had discovered the shadowy man was gone. "Wow talk about spooky Lucky, I don't see him anywhere" Bonkers said, Lucky sighed "Good finally we can get our heartbeats back and call in some back up. This highway is gonna be mess by the end of the day (to radio) come in chief this is Piquel, we got a serious not job on our hands and".  
  
KIRSHINK! The shattering of glass and muffled cries distracted Lucky as he screamed from the windshield's sudden self destruction. The dark rider was now growling like a wild beast, punching his fists onto the windshield. Sora shielded his blue eyes as the glass shards flew across the inside of the car like razor rain drops. "I WANT THOSE STONES" the stranger screamed savagely. "Dammit I can't see with him there" Lucky shrieked.  
  
Lucky panicked and swerved the wheel rapidly in his thick hands, unable to tell where he was driving or swerving off to. Cars screeched and honked as they slammed into other cars, crashing ballistically all over the highway. "That tears it, this is your stop buddy" Sora said aiming his keyblade at the busted shield. Charged energies flared as Sora blasted a mega sized fire ball at the stranger's face. A flash of brilliant silver energy blinded the young boy as the fire ball seemingly sliced through dead air. The man was gone.  
  
Suddenly a dark gloved fist busted fiercely through the roof top of the car, Sora gargled in pain as the blindly strangling fist was choking his neck. Somehow the stranger was able to teleport himself to any place he desired, as if being some sort of specter. Bonkers growled and chomped his teeth angrily into the dark rider's arm; he screamed and recoiled his arm with Bonkers still biting it. "Get off you me worthless little rodent" the man said.  
  
Massive jolts of raw electricity fried Bonker's orange fur into a sizzling frenzy, his whole body jerking wildly from the brutal electro shocks. SCREEEECH! The car's tires boiled their rubbery soles across the road before finally skidding to a sudden halt. The stranger cried out as he flew off the car hood from the tremendous force of the car's screaming brakes. A black and bunt Bonkers groaned as he collapsed onto the car's roof top.  
  
Whilst in mid air the dark masked rider performed a magnificent flip that would make any trapeze artist green with envy. The shadowy man's black booted feet landed gracefully, perfectly, and harmlessly onto the ground. Lucky, Sora, and Bonkers were simply staring directly and silently at the icy cold blue digits of the hooded hoodlum. The cop car simply bubbled its engine while its speeds screamed higher, eager to squash this dark bug.  
  
"This is the police identify yourself and surrender or will we be forced to use uh......force" Bonkers said over the howling buzz of the megaphone. The dark man laughed aloud at the toon officer's supposed ultimatum. Sickening smiles painted the stranger's face as he chuckled "How pathetically blind you feeble minded fools are. Your pitiful police knowledge can't possibly compare with the powers that Lord Solego has bestowed upon our order.  
  
You shall all die for your meddling attempts to stop the great and mighty chaos god. Now die, DIE against the 3rd rider of the Order of the Lost Souls, against your worst and final nightmare, me, Ghost". Lucky smirked "He'll be a ghost all right, a pancake ghost". The pudgy policeman jammed his heel into the gas pedal and floored the clunky car into full screaming gear. Hulking scraps of mangled metal on the cop car shutter as it drives forward.  
  
Ghost laughed a hollowing roar of darkening laughter, the dark rider then leapt into the air as his body became silver and almost transparent like. The car sliced into Ghost's now spirit like body, passing the whole vehicle right through him. Sora's shocked blue eyes widen in horror as he saw the car driving away from Ghost, who was holding the bag of red chaos shards. "He's got the stones, I gotta stop him" Sora said as he leapt out the window.  
  
Lucky and Bonkers eyeballs nearly leapt out of their sockets at sight of the young boy flying right off the ground and after the snickering Ghost. Flashing lights shine off the keyblade as Sora angrily sliced it at Ghost's grinning pale face. But the shifty stranger simply "spirited" himself away and was now flying away from Sora. "Oh no you don't, WINDAGA" Sora cried as he blasted Ghost with a powerful wind spell, it struck him hard.  
  
Swirling winds locked around Ghost's coat long enough to hold him still. Yellow shoes and blue shorts rippled in the breezy skies as Sora air tackled Ghost down onto the long white roof of a massive big rig truck. The 2 clashing air titans landed a few feet from each other aboard the big rig. Ghost and Sora glared hateful eyes at each other, grinning a pride worthy smirk to each other as if mentally preparing for a barbaric grand battle.  
  
Sora now frowned "Enough blood has been spilt today Ghost, if you continue this life of destruction it's only going to be worse for you in the end. All I want to do his go home. That's all I want, but all you want is destroy my home, mine and everyone else's with that cursed quest of yours. I don't want to kill anyone but I can't allow you or your master to harm anyone else. This madness has to stop even if it means I die in doing so".  
  
Ghost smirked tossing the bag of stones in his right dark palm; he smiled coldly "Touching sentiments keyblade master, truly heroic words. But I'm afraid that is all there going to be my dear, dear, dim witted boy, just words. After centuries of waiting our time has finally come, Lord Solego will return to rule this and every other world, he will return to claim his true destiny. And there's not a thing you or any other worldly creature can do to stop it.  
  
Even if you killed Mirage and Echo and even if by some miracle you kill me, you will NEVER be able stop us. It is Solego's time to shine; it is time for his moment of glory, and it's time I made that truth loud and clear to you". Sora growled and armed his keyblade forward; Ghost packed the stones away and lunged at the boy with eyes sparkling with thunder. Lighting bolt beams blasted the truck's metal roof as Sora dodged it.  
  
The brave boy leapt forward and sliced down his blade, but Ghost faded from the blow and materialized right behind Sora. A swift blow from Ghost's dark fist bashed painfully across Sora's stunned cheek. The forceful figure in dark shoved Sora down and pinned him with his cloaked forearms. Ghost laughed as he grinded himself against Sora's raised keyblade, he was using it to block Ghost's grip from the boy's throat as he fiercely struggled.  
  
"Ha, ha why struggle boy huh? Just to see your stick figure girlfriend? Well don't worry about her, soon as we take over existence I'll be sure to take GOOD care of Kairi for you" Ghost laughed. The simplest mentioning of his beloved Kairi sent a volcanic fire of gigantic proportions into Sora's boiling blood. The young boy growled and crashed his knee hard into Ghost's gut, Sora then head butted the dark figure before slamming his blade to his neck.  
  
The combination of attacks stunned and shoved Ghost off Sora, leaving the stranger to choke and hold his throat for air. "You don't EVER SAY HER NAME" Sora screamed as he flew forward and tackled Ghost down. Flailing fists from the young boy angrily hammer Ghost harder, and harder. There was such fury, such hatred, such rage that screamed from Sora's heart. Ghost simply growled and faded away to hovering above Sora to blast him down.  
  
The energy bomb toppled Sora to the front of the truck near the car. Ghost growled and empowered his left fist with a fiery energy glow, mixed with neon thunder and blue fire. Sora's blue eyes widened at sight of the awesome flaming fist as it came screaming at him. Ghost attacked Sora and bashed his fist as hard as he could into the metallic roof of the white truck. But the clever lad rolled out of the way and forced Ghost to strike nothing.  
  
"Missed me, and it also looks like your missing THIS" Sora smirked as he grabbed the bag of stones off Ghost and flew away from the truck. Furiously strangling with his jammed fist, Ghost couldn't pry his hand loose. Soon as Sora gracefully landed onto the clunky police car, Lucky grinned "Now Bonkers HIT EM". The pudgy police man floored the car's raggedy engines into full speed to pull up next to the white truck, Bonkers watched its sides.  
  
Bonkers then grinned and whipped out a gigantic toon sized hammer before bashing it HARD into the side of the white truck. The truck driving driver screamed as he lost control of the truck, the bearded man shouted "GAH CUT LOOSE, CUT LOOSE". The driver yanked on a chain that separated the truck car from connecting to the load carrying cart car behind it. "Come on, come on, MOVE YOU SHIT HEAP" Lucky screamed as pressed down.  
  
The man's foot drove into the gas pedal as if it were apart of his own body. The cop car screaming and for all it's faulty body parts, for all it's smoky tail pipes, and all it's rusty break downs, the car floored just enough speed to pass through the center. Lucky's quick driving skills allowed the car to slip between the truck car and its cargo car, just as the 2 were separated. A most angry Ghost hissed hatefully as his enemies car drove safely away from him.  
  
Ghost's fist was still jammed deep into the truck's roof, he griped and snarled "GRR come on you stinking, lousy, wait......what's that sound?". Widening silver cold blue eyes jerked open as Ghost realized the car was lying all across the highway. Tires screeched as at least 3 or 4 cars were trying to avoid the laid out derailed truck car. Ghost screamed as the cars suddenly slammed right into the white truck car and immediately exploded.  
  
Huge bomb sized balls of tremendous fire literally burnt the sky to a sizzling black. The cars were totally destroyed and vaporized by the colossal heat, and forceful flames that engulfed their melting metal structures. Meanwhile Bonkers, Lucky, and Sora let loose a mighty cheer of victory as they slowly stopped the car. The gang exited the vehicle with relief on their faces, thankful the dark crisis with Ghost was dead and done, just like Ghost was.  
  
"Man oh man what a wild ride, you all right there kid?" Lucky asked, Sora nodded "I'm fine sir just a little shaken up from all the fireworks and such". Lucky sighed and agreed as he saw the endless dawn of flaming explosions rain sky high above the mangled highway. Bonkers blinked "Wow all this mess over one dinky little stone, even toons don't get THAT crazy". Sora slowly wiped his brown hair free of sweat replying, "Yeah sure is nutso.  
  
Luckily I got the stones back before Ghost became barbecued bad guy, now all I gotta do is fine the stone that's here and I can split. Hey Lucky sir? You have any idea where" but Sora soon realized Lucky wasn't listening. The man was staring his worry filled eyes out at the roasting sea of singing car parts. Suddenly odd rumblings started to shift and shake the pavement, Bonker's furry toes and tail twitched nervously at sight of shaking rocks.  
  
"Oh that was a nice one, 9.2 I think huh Lucky?" Bonkers asked, Lucky gulped "Get back in the car Bonkers right now, you too Sora". Both Bonkers and Sora blinked as they saw Lucky becoming pale and turning away from the fires. The fat cop gasped as he started to fumble his fingers across the keys back into the car's ignition. Lucky screamed almost out loud as he opened the door and slammed it shut, shouting for the others to get in.  
  
"Lucky what's going on? What's the matter with you?" Bonkers asked, Sora blinked "What, what is it? What's gotten you so jumpy all of the sudden?". Just as the engine finally roared its rust bucket engine back to life, Sora and Bonkers looked out the filthy fractured back window. Out of the cold dark, billowy clouds of the sulfuric, suffocating smoke, arose a mammoth sized figure. Eyes started to widen as our heroes felt their hearts grow cold fast.  
  
The flaming smashed shreds of the vaporized cars were plowed away by what appeared to be a monstrously gargantuan armored stone worm beast. The creature was at least 50 foot. Tall and was lying on its pavement shredding stone belly, rocky scales and form were made of solid grey rock. Monstrous bulging white eyes shift disturbingly from the sides of the monstrous rock worm's fractured face. The stone beast screamed a dark cry.  
  
Jagged jaws made entirely of silver stone were carved in 2 rows of barbarically razor sharp rock fangs. The monster's fat stone sides were lined with white rocky spider like legs, enabling the rock beast to crawl faster. The final puzzle piece to add to this creature's dark and disturbingly, destructive form was a singular, incredibly long, jagged, silver beetle like horn. The horn curved perfectly at the top for optimum sharpness, just like a dagger.  
  
The monstrous worm creature roared, drilling through the crumbling pounds of pavement shuddering beneath his mammoth megaton muscle. Upon the stone worm's back and just near the silver horn, was a familiar figure. He was draped in a dark silver cloak, blocking his strands of white hair, pale features, and ice cold blue eyes. Ghost has indeed come back from the dead. The dark rider rode his wicked creation laughing a murderous maniacal cry.  
  
"READY OR NOT HERE I COME"!  
  
To be continued...... 


	13. BK2: Final Destination

BK2: Final Destination  
  
"Hello Chief, Miranda, ANYONE, this is Lucky and Bonkers requesting back up RIGHT FREAKING NOW" Lucky shrieked into his radio com. Huge rumblings crashed behind Lucky as he winced, hearing cars explode in a incredible blast of flame and flying metal wreckage. A female voice suddenly replied from the radio com, "Hey this is Miranda Right, Lucky?". Bonkers smiled cheerfully "Hey Miranda", Lucky groaned "NOT NOW.  
  
Thank god you got this Miranda, we are under heavy fire and we need back up now, our situation is beyond freaking critical. We picked up some kid who's being chased by this lunatic in a hood". Sora poked his brown haired head outside the car window as he fired 3 more fire balls at their rampaging enemy. Ghost simply laughed as the fire balls bounced harmlessly off the steel stone like, armored hide of the boulder beetle like monster, Thorndike.  
  
"Then what's the problem if it's one guy?" Miranda asked, Bonkers immediately replied "Because he's got a GIGANTIC SIZED KILLER STONE WORM". Thorndike screeched as he jammed his silver crusty blade horn into the ground, Lucky screamed as the car nearly flipped itself over from the force. Tires melted rubber in a speeding, screeching, dash away from the monstrous Thorndike. The cop car was flooring its engine all out.  
  
Bonkers and Lucky sweated furiously, knowing full well that their clunky cop car can't evade that monstrous stone worm forever at this speed. Thorndike roared and sliced his steel horn across vans, trucks, motorcycles, vipers, sports cars, and any other vehicle into mangled junk parts. "Keep up with them Thorndike, I want those miserable little insects crushed at ANY cost" Ghost commanded. Bonkers loaded another clip into his police pistol.  
  
Lucky groaned "Bonkers give it up, all your gonna do is waste more of our ammo. No bullet in the world is strong enough to dent that thing's hide", Bonkers chuckled "What about exploding toon bullets?". Little red bullets were seen being shoved into Bonkers holster, each red bullet had a snickering little face on its shell. The toon bobcat poked his head out of the hole that Ghost had made earlier on their car's roof, then unloaded his clip.  
  
Red firecracker like toon bullets crashed into Thorndike's stone face, 6 powerful explosions impacted the creature's face upon contact. "BOOYAH I got em Lucky" Bonkers cheered, happily bouncing upon the car's roof top. But as the red smoke slowly cleared, the heroes found much to their shocking dismay, no sign, bodies, or traces of either Thorndike or Ghost. "Wow I really blew them up good didn't I?" Bonkers said with a half smile.  
  
A huge tremor suddenly shocked the floor of the car, Sora gasped as he saw crumpled candy wrappers and food boxes shake near his trembling feet. "I don't think they went UP at all Bonkers" Sora gulped. CRSHINK! A huge jagged blade like horn suddenly burst out from under the cop car's floor. Sora gasped as the blade came mere inches from slicing his body in half, he and Bonkers backed away quickly as the blade rose higher and higher.  
  
Crackling shards of highway concrete and road started to shake and crack apart, as the monstrous Thorndike rose from underground. The cop car rose with the megaton monster, stuck on it's rusty silver blade horn. Lucky, Bonkers, and Sora screamed as the car jerked around, bouncing them about like balls in a pinball machine. "Ugh were stuck, the car's been lifted right off the ground" Lucky cursed. Suddenly Ghost appeared behind the car.  
  
The cloaked stranger was standing on the armored carapace of his armored abomination with a sickening smile. Ghost raised a black gloved fist as an energy blast was formed and aimed directly at our helpless heroes. Sora gulped, "I sure hope Donald and Goofy are doing better then we are".  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile far off in another dimension......  
  
"Quick get in, get in" a little girl screamed as she entered her home and slammed the dark brown door shut. The child had pitch black hair, skin was tanned, and she wore a blue and red Hawaiian dress along with brown sandals. Beside the girl and holding up the door with 4 blur furry forearms, was a strange blue creature with long ears, black eyes, and a big set of fangs. The blue creature snorted "Stitch keep door locked, Lilo back away, Naga".  
  
Knocking crashed upon the wood door, the girl gasped as she knew it was that strange cloaked figure who had been following her home from school. "Knock, knock little girl, come out wherever you are" the voice chuckled. Lilo huffed "Go away, we don't want away Mr. Creepy zombie hooded man", the stranger chuckled "Oh I will dear child just as soon as you give back what's mine". Lilo blinked and realized what he was talking about.  
  
The girl's little hands pulled from her zombie looking stuffed toy, a red jewel that Lilo found under a seashell from her trip to the beach. "You mean this funky looking rock?" Lilo asked, The stranger nodded "Yes, I am indeed the owner of that red stone my dear. Now be a good little girl and hand it over, just give me the stone and no harm shall come to you". Lilo's young eyes wandered over the door and the red stone eve so cautiously.  
  
The girl and the creature were pondering what to do, if this was the true owner of the stone then it would be wrong not to give it to him. "Something smells baga quista" Stitch whispered. Suddenly 2 figures miraculously appeared inside Lilo's house, the girl turned around to see Goofy and Donald standing there. "Don't do it little girl, don't trust a single thing that weirdo says" Goofy pleaded, Donald nodded "He's evil and he's gonna".  
  
KABOOM! The door exploded, Lilo screamed as she and Stitch were hurled back by the force of the exploding door. Goofy and Donald armed their wand and shield into battle position, hatefully glaring down the approaching shadow of the hooded figure. The stranger frowned as smoke sizzled from his black glove. "The 3rd Lost Soul I presume?" Donald asked, the man laughed "Your half right duck, I am the 4th rider of the Lost Souls, Zero.  
  
And if you don't fork over that rock, I'm going to reduce this house and every living creature in it to ashes". "Hey what's going on down there?" a female voice said from the upper bedrooms. A beautiful tanned Hawaiian woman pressed her dark sandaled feet to the wood stairs; black long haired flowed around her tank top. The woman was Nani, Lilo's older sister. "Lilo what the hell are all of these people doing in our house?" Nani scolded.  
  
Zero flared his now bright blue glowing eyes up towards Nani and fired a twin eye blast at her. Nani gasped a small brief cry of fear before the beams struck her; the woman was suddenly frozen solid in a statue of pure ice. Donald and Goofy screamed as the ice statue slammed down and collapsed over the King's servants. Both Stitch and Lilo gulped. Zero laughed "Or turn you into ice cubes, whichever comes first"; Zero now aimed his eyes at Lilo.  
  
******  
  
KRKKABOOM! The police car was instantly vaporized by Ghost's energy blast, Sora along with Bonkers and Lucky just barely managed to escape. The car's immediate destruction caused the monstrous caterpillar, Thorndike to roar and angrily thrash at the flaming wreckage attached to his silver horn. Lucky and Bonkers grunted as they landed on the highway ground beside Thorndike. Sora however remained airborne, preparing to finish off Ghost.  
  
"NO, my friends aren't your targets Ghost, I am, so leave them alone and let's finish this once and for all" Sora growled. Ghost smirked "Your bark is as about as pathetic as your bite is boy, so go ahead and attack, I dare you". Sora grinned and reared back his keyblade, clutched tightly in the shifting fingers of the boy's gloved hands. "HIYA" Sora shouted as he hurled the keyblade like a spear towards Ghost, the stranger laughed at the boy's move.  
  
Ghost immediately used his special technique to become transparent again, watching as the keyblade went right through him harmlessly. But just as Ghost was becoming solid again, Sora was bravely flying right towards him. Yellow shoes started to rapidly smash their hard hitting heels right into Ghost's face. The stranger growled and cry out at the frantic feet flying painfully into his face again and again. "Keyblade come to me" Sora said.  
  
The magic of the enchanted keyblade flashed as it soared back into the hands of its rightful owner. Sora landed a final kick to drop Ghost down; the boy raised the blade high to finally end the specter's life of destruction and death. "Any last words Ghost?" Sora asked, "Yeah HEADS UP" Ghost shouted. Blue eyes widened in horror as a colossal spike covered ball slammed right into Sora's body, the tail smashed the boy off like a fly.  
  
Lucky gasped as the boy was smashed off Thorndike's body by the creature's own tail. Bonkers and Lucky quickly ran to aid their fallen friend; Sora had crashed into the massive sized yellow water gallons in front of them. The water gallons were placed on highways to save driver's lives in case their car spins out of control and crashes. But among the raining gushes of splashed waters, Sora wearily spotted a red sparkle in the blue rain drops.  
  
"Talk about your prize in the cereal box" Bonkers gasped. It appears that the 3rd red chaos shard was in fact inside one of the water gallons, Ghost's eyes widened and immediately summoned Thorndike to retrieve that stone. "THE STONE, get it for me Thorndike GET IT NOW, kill them all if you have to but I WILL have that stone" Ghost hissed. Lucky and Bonkers clicked their pistols upwards replying in union "Not if we have anything to say about it".  
  
Suddenly Sora pushed both Bonkers and Lucky away from Thorndike, the boy grabbed the red stone and shouted "I got the stone now, come and get it". The boy took flight and launched himself into the sky, soaring above the highway with an enraged Ghost and Thorndike not too far behind. "Sorry about this guys but this my mission and I won't let you die over my mess" Sora whispered to the winds. Bonkers and Lucky slowly staggered back up.  
  
"Is that kid nuts? Those guys will tear him to pieces, we gotta get back up here ASAP" Lucky said as he started to confer back with his radio. "We read you Lucky, there's a chopper heading your way and a road block up ahead, we'll stop that worm" Miranda said. Angrily Lucky groaned "No you don't understand, there's a kid being chased by it and he's heading your way. That road block won't be able to stop this thing me and Bonkers......Bonkers?".  
  
The overweight officer suddenly realized he was now alone, Bonkers was now where in sight. "Oh no" Lucky gulped as he spotted orange fur flying and screaming from a wavering figure, attached to the tail of Thorndike. Lucky winced his eyes and stared deep after the stone worm, he spotted Bonkers hanging onto Thorndike's tail with some steel wire. "BONKERS" Lucky screamed, the toon bobcat gulped "Maybe this wasn't a good idea".  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile back on Hawaii......  
  
Screaming people ran through out the half frozen streets, citizens and cars were fleeing from the flashing of ice blue beams striking everything that moved. The dark and cold hearted Zero was freeze blasting everyone that got in his way. Lilo squealed as ice beams bounced off Goofy's shield as he protected the girl. "What is he some kind of alien super wizard or something?" Lilo asked, Goofy blinked "Whatever he is, he sure is mean".  
  
A policeman screeched his whistle and charged towards Zero. The cloaked man hissed and fired his beams again, the cop was frozen solid instantly. "Enough of these pointless games child, playtime is over" Zero shouted. Suddenly Donald cried out as he dropped down and landed on top of Zero's head, the water fowl wizard squawked as he blast bashed Zero with his wand. Donald fired fire blasts, thunder blasts, wind blasts, everything.  
  
But the masked stranger was too powerful and Zero easily blasted Donald off with a charged energy blast from his hands. "Playtime not over, playtime just beginning, now time for DODGE BALL" Stitched shouted behind a car. Zero gasped as the little blue fuzz ball alien picked up a pick up truck over his head, 4 alien arms hurled the truck right at Zero. "GRAHHHH" Zero cried as he covered his arms over his face, the truck smashed right onto him.  
  
Goofy cheered "YIPEE well Lilo it looks like that", an ear shattering explosion suddenly silenced Goofy's words with a tremendous blast. Zero stood snarling angrily among a pile of burning car parts, engines, and other mangled machinery. "Were totally screwed" Goofy gulped, Lilo huddled closer to the dog knight, clutching that ruby shard ever so tightly. Stitch landed right in front of Zero, 4 arms flaring their claws and itching to fight.  
  
"Get out of my way you filthy four armed abomination, I want this job to be and over with and no alien fuzz ball is going to stop me" Zero hissed. Suddenly thunder steps produced a lumbering shadow over Zero's head, the sound of Gantu's clicking laser rifle soon followed. "No one's catching experiment 626 but me human" the booming Gantu said towards Zero. "NOW" Lilo and Goofy shouted before bolting away as fast as they could.  
  
Donald and Stitch followed while Zero easily turned around, and flash froze Gantu with a simple blast of his ice rays. "I got an idea how to get rid of that guy" Lilo said, "Let's hear it kiddo" Donald panted hovering behind her. The young girl grinned "Stitch is strong but not enough to take down that Zero guy. So if we can't beat him with one experiment, why not try another?". Stitch nodded replying "Cha but first get to house or all doomed".  
  
******  
  
Back on the highway......  
  
SHKRAKKABOOM! Sora cried out as he felt the stinging heat of flying metal rain down upon him like a shower storm of flaming asteroids. Ghost snarled as his energy blasts missed the soaring Sora, as well Thorndike's thrashing mace tail. The stone slithering insect was hurling cars like footballs after the flying boy, Sora grinned "That's right follow the leader". Flashing lights blinded the boy's blue eyes, they were police search lights.  
  
The young boy flew far enough down the highway to finally meet up with Lucky/Bonkers back up squadrons. Bonkers cried out, and managed to open his fear filled eyes long enough to see the shining lights of his cop comrades. Officers immediately screamed out in terror as they leapt away from Thorndike, the stone worm screeched as he bashed through the road blocks. Compacted cop cars and busted stop signs rained down over the highway.  
  
Miranda gasped as she spotted Bonkers from within her helicopter, the woman shouted to her radio "This is Miranda lieutenant, get those charges ready fast. Officers are going to be killed if we don't squash that bug. I'm going to zoom in and pick up Bonkers, blow the charges as soon as the kid is clear, over and out". Faster, faster, faster Sora told himself, his eyes wincing from the rushing winds that burn his eyes. Ghost simply charged forward.  
  
The monstrous Thorndike was bashing through each and every cop, and cop car that dared to cross his metal munching path. Officers fled the sectioned off area of the highway, powerful detonator charges were set and ready to go. Sora nodded to cop's flashing light sticks in the air and headed higher, zooming straight up and away. "NO, I will not let you stop us when we are this close" Ghost hissed as he fired a massive stream of electrical energy.  
  
Sora screamed as the raw energy blasted his back with a violent stream of super charged, negative electricity. The energy was formed in a rope like shape, Ghost was holding Sora down and pulling him in like a fishing rod. Bonkers gasped as Sora crashed down onto Thorndike's back, at the cold hearted mercy of Ghost. Thorndike screeched as it crossed the sectioned off highway road. Heart breaking cries shout out from Sora's painful struggles.  
  
Ghost kicked Sora hard in the chest as he jammed his boot over the boy's neck, hissing hatefully "Your friends and your keyblade have failed you. No more champion, no more hero, and especially no more keyblade master. The stones belong to us now and so does the rest of this pitiful little universe. These cops, your friends Goofy and Donald, everyone you ever cared about or ever loved will be DEAD, dead at the hands of the almighty Solego.  
  
Too bad you won't be ALIVE to see any of it. Ha, ha, ha, it's a shame you never learned the most important lesson of all, mess around with a god and your going to get god smacked". Blinding lights and whirling winds suddenly blind sided Ghost, the masked man looked up to see a helicopter there. Bonkers smirked "Actually a better lesson would be to always stick together", the toon bobcat hurled his steel wire rope right over Ghost's neck.  
  
"GRRACK KRR" Ghost gurgled as he was being savagely strangled by Bonkers wire, without concentration he couldn't phase out to escape it. "Sora, hit the skies, the highway is gonna BLOW" Miranda shouted. Both Bonkers and Sora gasped as they leapt to escape the rampaging worm before it was too late. The toon officer leapt onto Miranda's copter and held on as she began to fly away, where as Sora was already zooming away fast.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, DETONATE" Miranda shouted. KABOOM! The massive bombs blasted forth a tremendous explosion, shattered stone was literally vaporized in a searing blast of flame and smoke. Thorndike screeched as the worm's weight made of solid stone was too heavy to stop it from falling. Ghost tried to pull the wire off, but Bonkers had cleverly attached it to Thorndike's mace tail. Silvery eyes widen in horror as Ghost screamed.  
  
The massive weight and force of the falling Thorndike crashed the monster right into crumbling Earth below him. Ghost cried out as he was smashed and snapped in 2 by the awesome force of the fall, destroying both creator and creation in one swift blow. "Hey Miranda check that out" Bonkers said as he watched a surging red glow engulf Sora before totally vanishing. The officers stared at each other baffled, it seems Sora's quest wasn't over yet.  
  
******  
  
And over in Hawaii......  
  
"NOW" Lilo screamed as Stitch leapt out of his hiding place, Zero gasped as he snarled at sight of a red object locked in the furry experiment's blue arms. The phantom stranger had tracked and trapped Lilo, Stitch, Donald, and Goofy into the upper bedroom of the young girl's house. Now Zero approached Stitch with ice eyes burning furiously, "Give me that NOW" Zero said. "What baka wants baka gets" Stitch said as he hurled the object.  
  
However it wasn't the chaos shard, it was a small red ball with the numbers 606 imprinted on it. Zero blinked as Stitch, Lilo and Goofy leapt out the open window in the room. "So long sucker" Donald laughed as he blasted a water spell at the red ball, the ball was struck and immediately transformed. A small red furry creature appeared, the creature was in fact experiment 606 also known as "Holio". The dark hooded stranger just blinked at the beast.  
  
Holio opened up his red furry jaws and yawned loudly until a colossal dark spore emanated from his jaws. Zero gasped as the small red creature was in fact creating a miniature black hole right before his widening eyes, powerful winds start to churn and swirl. Black gloved digits quickly grasp across the windowsill, Zero however was unable to escape the powerful suction force. Already the dark man could feel his boots skidding back more and more.  
  
"THIS CANNOT BE" Zero screamed as he felt his fingers crunch the wood of the windowsill under his hands. The black hole immediately sucked Zero into the dark miniature void of space, time, and energy, trapping the dark being in the alternate universe forever. Holio suddenly appeared with as blinding flash, normal as can be with both the hole and Zero gone for good. "YEAH we did it Stitch, it worked" Lilo cheered happily beside her friend.  
  
Goofy and Donald happily accepted their new found friend's hugs, good wishes, and friendship before taking the red stone as well. Now with 4 Lost Souls defeated and 4 stones collected, only one more enemy is left along with one more stone. Sora is off to the 5th and final stone as well is Goofy and Donald, unaware of what dangerous new foe they are about to face. For none of the heroes can imagine the nightmare they are about to endure.  
  
******  
  
To be continued...... 


	14. Dark Revelations

Dark Revelations

"STOP"

Foot steps clatter over stone roof tops.

"I SAID STOP DEMON"

The panting of a female voice rises and falls faster and faster, the rain drops splashing under her steps.

"Target is moving south aboard roof tops, armed and dangerous and chasing suspicious character".

A silvery glare shined as the female shadow stopped, realizing just what the glare was and what it was coming from.

"Looks like I finally found you...Demona, isn't it?"

The female figure grinned a flashing smile of white razor sharp fangs at the demanding voice, a blue skinned female gargoyle responded to that name. "I should have known better then to send a human to take care of you, so tell me my dear young Riku what's on your mind?" Demona asked. Her hypothesized hunter was indeed the dark, and dreary cloaked/rain soaked silver haired Riku. The boy had been searching for Demona for a while now.

Ever since Multock had attacked Riku in the Dead Plug bar, Riku had focused all his energy and resources into unmasking his supposed killer. Questions needed to be answered like why was a price put on Riku's head? Who is this Demona creature? What did she want from Riku? And most importantly, what connections if any does Demona have with the Order of Lost Souls? "To collect two things, information and your head" Riku said.

Demona laughed, raindrops filtering down her blood red hair and pale blue scaled cheeks. "I don't take threats from humans seriously nor do I take human beings seriously at all" Demona replied. Silver hair strands dropped a few cold droplets of rain from Riku's hooded head as he approached Demona, the gargoyle grinned. "I don't have time for your crap wench, I'm going home and no scaly faced hell spawn hag is gonna stop me" Riku said.

"HA, you don't scare me pitiful human trash, even with those pixie sticks you call swords there's nothing that's going to AACK" Demon howled. The slicing pain of steel edged deeply into the wounded flesh of her tail stung painfully into her dark brain. Blood oozed from the gargoyle's tail, Riku's silvery blade had been powerfully slammed into her tail and into the ground. The dark hooded Riku smiled, "Sit tight Demona and scream all you want.

But your winged ass isn't leaving an inch until I hear what I need to hear. My species won't change the inhumanity I'm about to unleash on you, unless you start talking right freaking NOW" Riku screamed. Demona winced feeling her neck, and chin forcefully shoved upwards by the brunt of Riku's other keyblade. With one blade holding Demona down and the other aimed at slitting her blue skinned throat, Riku left her with very few options.

"Talk before I see if there's a free toy prize inside your worthless body" Riku snarled with spit flying from his enraged lips. The bulging green eyes of the fanged female saw that despite his age, Riku was mad enough to end her dark twisted existence. Rain drops hammered over Riku's blade as he raised it up high, Demona panicked and shrieked "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT. I'll tell you whatever you want (hiss) filthy human garbage.

I assure you that you will pay for" "SHUT UP AND TALK" Riku said, jamming the blade up Demona's neck once more. Eventually the winged warrior woman sighed in regret and nodded to Riku's threat. Closely Riku leaned in and listened as Demona spoke "I was hired by another to kill you. When the worlds started to shift and break down, a mysterious voice contacted me psychically. The voice told me that a lost boy was coming.

This...strange voice told me that some strange child with a blade shaped like a key was coming and that I should stop him. I searched all around for someone matching his vague description but I found you. The human Multock was the first of many to offer their services to capture you, in return for a (cough) fictional sum of money. But the voice said that it knew you'd succeed over any bounty hunter, and it said that we were destined to meet.

That for some reason, some strange foretold purpose, I was supposed to meet you, and lead you". The information sunk deeper and deeper into the weaving world of Riku's boggled mind. Demona felt the blade press a little bit deeper onto her blue skinned neck, Riku hissed "Lead me where?". A gigantic light flashed over the struggling strangers, it was from a hovering police designed craft of some kind. Riku and Demona stared at the ship.

"Don't move a muscle monsters, I wouldn't want my bounty to get lowered because I reduced you little freaks into Swiss cheese" a female voice said. Inside the space ship was a woman with ice cold blue eyes, short blonde hair, and a grey bodysuit. The woman was none other then Fonne of the MAD Police Corporation. "Price on MY head? You lie human scum" Demona hissed. Riku shouted "Back off this doesn't concern you at all.

This beast your after has information I want and AAARHG" Riku collapsed with blood gushing from his back. Demona had slashed her razor claws across Riku's back while he wasn't looking, she then remove Riku's keyblade. The blood soaked sword was yanked from Demona's tail as she hurled it with all her monstrous might at the hovercraft. Fonne shrieked as her side engine was shattered by the keyblade, smoke and fire appeared.

"FREEZE! The two of you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent you" the female officer said before being cut off by her partner. "Screw the policy Natsuki let's just nab them before they get away" a much older female said. The one called Natsuki was a green haired cat girl in a black body suit, with a multicolored jacket labeled "hyper police". Natsuki's partner was a long grey haired woman with the same outfit named Sakura.

Demona wasted no time in escaping, her talon claw toes and wings flexing as she leapt farther and farther away at incredible speeds. "NO, I WILL NOT BE DENIED, NOT NOW" Riku screamed. The dark boy leapt off his boots and soared like a raven after the fleeing Demona. Sakura took flight off her long black leggings and white boots, the 9-tailed fox girl chasing after Demona. Natsuki pumped her limbs into full speed to capture Riku.

Purple and blue wings started to flap, Demona was planning her escape. "That does it missy you've officially been grounded" Sakura said as she unloaded her magnum pistol into Demona's now shredded wings. Screaming in blood gushing agony, the female gargoyle collapsed with broken wings. Black boots were jammed firmly into the base of Demona's neck by Riku's quick foot work. Natsuki and her flying foxy female partner Sakura arrived.

In no time the bounty hunting humanoids were aiming their weapons at Riku, the boy savagely snarled as he kept his keyblade before glaring eyes. "Move kid before I make our bounty a double" Sakura snapped. Riku frowned a cold, emotionless stare, "You'll get what's left of her back when I'm done with her". Sakura growled and fired off another bullet; Riku flinched and deflected it with his keyblade. Natsuki slowly approached him.

"Look sir please we really don't want to hurt you, but the bounty on that gargoyle is too dangerous to be leave with a stranger. Besides we have strict orders to keep whoever you are sir out of trouble" Natsuki said. The orders given by none other then Auron and Washuu were as followed, the Hyper Police had to keep Riku far away from dimensional transportation. Fowl future forecasts predict a dark and gloomy destiny if Riku manages to leave.

Demona leapt to her talon toes and grabbed Riku by the throat, powerful scaled forearms crush around the hooded boy's dark cloak. But a quick witted Riku was able to crush Demona's foot hard enough to make her let go, followed by a slam to the face with a keyblade. A golden heart shaped plate like metal dropped from Demona's loin cloth pocket. "NO the phoenix gate" Demona cried. Sakura shot the disc away with a fire from her pistol.

Riku blinked and immediately leapt over another roof top to chase after that skidding disc. The young boy didn't know what this phoenix gate was, but it can't be good if someone like Demona wants it. "Play time is over junior" Sakura said as she soared quickly after Riku. Natsuki raised her arms high in the air, and watched as her energy endowed animal allies Fujin and Rijin locked onto her wrists. "LEND ME YOUR POWER" Natsuki screamed.

Colossal Tsunami sized surges of raw electricity were violently discharged from Natsuki's power sparking little friends. Demona and Sakura look back in screaming gasps, seeing the massive showering of destructive electrical energy. Both flying females bolted from the thundering chase after Riku. "Whatever this thing it better help me RIGHT FUCKING NOW" a madly terrified Riku screamed, diving for the Phoenix gate and closing his eyes.

The golden heart shaped metallic plate encrusted with a phoenix shape on it flashed with fiery magic. Demona screamed a vengeful cry of agony through bared fangs and blood red eyes. Riku was gone. A flash of fiery energy magic encircled Riku and vanished along with him, Natsuki was speechless. "Uh...maybe I over did it?" the cop cat girl squeaked. Sakura and Demona both groaned in union with smoke coughing out "Ya think?".

The mysterious flashing ball of fire suddenly dissipated, Riku blinked baffled light green eyes. Instead of on the rooftops clashing claws with the Hyper Police and Demona, Riku now found himself in a dark, dank, fowl smelling room. Blackness surrounded Riku, his silvery white hair the only light in the fowl smelling pit of hell and rusted metal. A sparking ceiling lamp weakly flashed to life. Riku gasped at sight of a second dark figure.

Riku gasped "What the? (Angrily raises his keyblade in defense) HEY! Buddy, you better show yourself before I get".

A voice boomed "Will you breathe the light, or drown in the darkness?".

Riku stuttered "W-w-w-what?".

The voice repeated "Are you deaf as well lost? Will you breathe the light, or drown in the darkness?".

Riku screamed "GOD DAMMIT I HEARD YOU!".

The voice cackled "Then why didn't you answer me child?".

Riku frowned "Because I don't reason with psychopaths, but I got no problem killing one. I demand you show yourself whoever or whatever you are".

The dark figure laughed, a cold blooded, spine chilling laugh that sent shivering creeps up the widening eyes of the trembling Riku. The man was tall, draped entirely in a blood red coat with a large hat, black boots, old fashioned white shirt, and yellow sunglasses. Pale faced skin revealed in the dim light of the basement, the man also had long pitch black hair. Riku gulped at sight of a silver magnum in the man's hands, aimed at his skull.

The man grinned "You demand nothing of Alucard child".

Riku blinked "Alucard?".

Alucard licked his lips "Yeeeeesss. That's it, learn my name well child, and let it haunt your dreams as you suffer in the fiery gates of HELL".

Riku sweated furiously "SHUT UP! What in god's name do you want with me?".

Alucard smiled "You still don't get it do you? (bares vampire fangs) I am here to warn you of the path you are about to choose Riku".

Riku gasped "H-h-h-hey how'd you know my name?".

Alucard shouted "SILENCE! Foolish child, your in too deep to go back home now. Destiny Island is a pipe dream boy and it's going to stay a dream until".

Riku blurted out "Until what?".

Alucard grinned "Until you choose".

Angrily Riku tore his dark hood from his silvery haired head and screamed out, angry enough to start tearing out his hair.

Riku roared "CHOOSE WHAT? I don't understand what you're talking about. Destiny Island is my home and Kairi's home as well and she is the reason I exist. I've gotten this far by following my heart, and I'll continue to do so until I am back with her".

Alucard boomed "FOOL! Your heart is blinder then you are, there is a dark grand design in the works and we are all caught up in its twisted workings. Every living creature in this or any other reality is involved as well; we are all apart of this dark plan".

Riku said "Dark Plan? You mean this has to do with that mysterious voice that Demona spoke of?".

Alucard half smiled "I see you're not too stupid after all. But yes Riku, she was merely a pawn in the game of life as are Solego and his Lost Souls. Powerful as they are those obsessive fools are following the path that destiny has set for them, they have no idea what will happen once Solego returns. And mark my words Solego WILL return, it has been FORESEEN".

Riku growled "Then why aren't you trying to stop him? If Solego is bringing about the end of the world then we need to".

Alucard shook his head "Wrong again as usual. Solego is not the problem, it's what will happen AFTER him that will start the fire. You and Sora however are the match to the gun powder, it is my mission to stop you from reaching him. If the 2 of you continue on your current paths, the apocalypse will be upon us. Neither of you must reach King Mickey's Castle at ALL costs".

Riku gasped "What are you babbling about? Neither Sora nor myself are like you or Maleficent; we've dedicated our lives to destroying evil and trying to find our way home. We are NOT EVIL".

Alucard chuckled "Perhaps, but your heart was poisoned by darkness once before and that doesn't make you very trust worthy now does it?".

Riku screamed hatefully "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I AM PURE HEARTED NOW".

BANG! The smoking pistol fired a bullet that sliced beside Riku's cheek, a small sliver of blood dripped down the boy's baffled face.

Alucard hissed "Life is a journey child, a journey that is different for each and everyone of us. While we may not know the path somewhere there is a greater being, a puppet master if you will who is stringing us along, leading us to where we are MEANT to be.

The powers that be know the darkness that exists in your destiny, you must cease and go back before it's too late. Judgment day can't be stopped but it can be postponed Riku. There are many players in this game, and they know of you as well Sora and Kairi.

All of you have your part to play in it and WILL pay it but mark my words Riku. The chosen path is but a single one, only you have the power to change it, only you can control the decisions you make. But, if your heart remains bound by the black chains of blind love, history WILL repeat itself".

Slowly the red coated vampire starts to vanish, and as he does the room around Riku follows. The boy was being transported somewhere. A final booming voice echoed from Alucard just before departure, Riku gulped.

"Remember...will you breathe the light or drown in the darkness?"

To be continued...


	15. Night Fall

Night Fall

The blinding molecules of speed of light energy suddenly stopped and formed into the shapes of 3 gasping, breathing, and shaken beings. Sora, Donald and Goofy had just emerged from the energy vortex that sucked them up after obtaining the 3rd and 4th stones. The boy's yellow shoes clicked a nervous twitch after the rushing surge of his flesh forming again. "Wow talk about a wild ride that was the weirdest one" Sora replied softly.

The trio had now found themselves on top of what appeared to be an ancient castle, lined with lights, and surrounded by golden clouds. "Looks like were in old times or something" Goofy said. Slowly Donald and Sora looked around, their bulging blue eyes widening at sight of a city below them. Golden lights of beaming energy danced across the stone walls of the castle, propped under tons of steel and metallic engineering. This wasn't the past.

Donald crossed his blue sailor suit arms and huffed, "Awe phooey let's forget where we are and start finding where the last stone is". From behind a dark and insidiously sinister voice chuckled out "Then look no further wizard". The gang flipped to their backs where the voice emanated, and so did the shimmering glow of a red stone, the last red stone to be exact. Out of the shadowy dusks of darkness emerged the final cloaked stranger of death.

The last of the silvery shrouded soldiers destined to return their monstrous master, Solego the Chaos god, back home. "You got here sooner then expected, it looks like your finally learning...keyblade master Sora" the man said. Flickering flashes of white hair echoed in the reflection of Sora's angrily raised keyblade. Bravely Sora stated "Keep your distance creep. We made short work out of your buddies, and your next on our list big shot".

The man laughed "I'm glad defeating my weakling comrades gives you courage, it'll make crushing you even MORE enjoyable. But introductions are ALWAYS first. While I know you dear Sora, you know nothing of me. I am Shadow, clan master to the Order of Lost Souls". Donald and Goofy were already armed and eagerly waiting beside Sora, the red stones tucked tightly away in Sora's blue shorts. Shadow grinned "Excellent work boys.

You've brought all the stones right to me; this makes things so much more easier. Mirage, Echo, Ghost, and Zero may have all failed to collect their stones but I on the other hand am no failure". Upon the cloaked neck of Shadow, wrapped in a gold necklace was the 5th and final red stone. Once all 5 stones were formed back together and placed inside the golden necklace, Shadow will able to resurrect Solego from his ruby prison once and for all.

"Okay guys hit em with everything you got, the sooner we nail this clown the sooner we can all go home" Sora said. The keyblade silently stirred to life as Sora, Goofy, and Donald blasted an ocean's worth of energy attacks. Fire balls, lighting bolts, ice blasts, water shots, wind gusts, and other attacks rapidly pummeled clouds of shuddering explosions around Shadow. Laughter roared from the red shield surrounding Shadow, totally unharmed.

"What exactly was that supposed to do? Something like THIS" Shadow said, blasting a colossal energy blast from his dark gloved hand. The massive energy surge exploded upon impact, and sent all 3 heroes flying from the massive discharge of electrical energy. Sora, Goofy, and Donald winced, flying weightlessly in the black night sky, singing from electrical burns. Shadow laughed "Come on, don't tell me that's the best you can do boy".

Sora's blue eyes flared as he swung himself back into a flying position, his thoughts betraying him with doubt and fear, fear of how strong Shadow really is. Goofy and Donald hovered beside their leader shortly. "What are we gonna do fellas? If this guy is stronger then us, then we won't stand a chance against that Solego" Goofy said. Sora shook his head "Solego isn't coming back Goofy, he's hard all right but we already beat 4 of these guys.

All we need to do is take one more and we won't have to worry about any chaos god or anything else. Then we can finally go home", Shadow's eyes flashed bright red before blasting blood red lighting streams after Sora. The boy barely had time to deflect it with his keyblade. Goofy raised his shield and charged blindly forward, propping his shield up in front of his face. Shadow blasted beam after beam, all bouncing off Goofy's diving shield.

Donald squawked "Don't worry buddy I got ya covered". Goofy closed his eyes tight and screamed as his shield crashed down hard and fast, hoping to have had it crash right into Shadow. But the masked figure easily dodged the shield dive, leaving Goofy to crash right into the ruptured castle stone floor. Blasts of ice rained down from Donald's wand against Shadow. "Time to head south for the winter duck" Shadow cackled as he began to hover.

The phantom stranger sky rocketed like a bullet after Donald, the water fowl wizard couldn't even comprehend the incredible speed Shadow had. BAM! Shadow dished out a smashing uppercut to Donald's beak, the powerful blow literally sent Donald into the sky. Sora gasped as Donald literally flew out of sight, perhaps knocked right out of this dimension. "DONALD NO" Sora cried. Shadow grinned as his eyes leeched onto his next target, Goofy.

Another ball of energy charged in the dark gloved palm of Shadow, aiming it directly towards the weakly standing Goofy. "NO I won't let you UGH" Sora was violently bashed in the face by a powerful fist from the shadows. Shadow laughed as a black hole blast struck Goofy and instantly transported him off into the unknown. Maniacal laughter screamed from Shadow's lips as he reveled in the glorious defeat of Sora's comrades. "Ow" Sora grunted.

The trickling sight of blood dripped from Sora's chin as he rubbed it lightly, feeling the dark bruise swell upon his skin. The laughter of Shadow continued to hammer the boy's wounded spirit. Sora gasped as he felt a powerful pair of claws grab at his waist, the bag of red stones was removed. "Hey those are UGH" Sora was once again skull bashed by the mysterious brute's fist. The shadow of Sora's attacker soon took shape, it was a beast.

A beastly monster with long black hair, massive purple wings, claws on both his feet and hands, and his eyes were glowing a sinister blood red color. "Allow me to introduce Goliath Sora, my personal puppet" Shadow chuckled. The panting boy struggled to stare his weary blue eyes at the creature called Goliath; the beast did seem to be in a rather subdued state. Shadow cruelly continued, "An interesting creature don't you think Sora?

Goliath here is actually the champion of this zone, fortunately for me his muscle proved more useful then his mind. I used my dark magic to take control of Goliath, knowing full well you'd blindly follow my trail". Angrily Sora tried to slash his sword against that sickening snickering bastard, tears squeezing from his angry clenching eyes. Goliath simply grunted as the gargoyle held the struggling boy at bay, Shadow grabbed the bag of stones.

"This truly is a historic day, who would have guessed that the universe's chosen champion would bring about the end of the reality as we know it?" Shadow asked. Shadow's black gloved fingers fumbled open the string around the bag, Sora's eyes widened in horror as the red gems fell out. The fate this and every other galaxy now rested in this mad man's hands Sora thought. Goliath growled and pinned Sora's face to the ground with a shove.

All 5 red crystal shards lay in Shadow's black gloved palm, he coldly laughed at mere sight of the shimmering shattered baubles. Shadow grinned "At last, ooooooh finally at long, LONG last fate smiles upon our dark souls. For too long has our master's voice been silenced, too long has his greatness been denied by the weak minded populace, too long has his kingdom been stolen. But now his time to rise has finally come, Lord Solego's time is now.

Now COME my dark and mighty master, come oh god of chaos, come Lord Solego and let your hands stretch across infinity and beyond for all eternity". KASHANK! "NO" Sora screamed as he slashed Goliath's face with a tear jerking slice from his keyblade, the boy angrily charged Shadow head on. So many thoughts driving Sora forward, Destiny Island, Kairi and Riku, Donald and Goofy, King Mickey, all of it pounding the boy's burning heart insanely.

The fate of his loved ones rested on the strong fingers of this brave child, all of his hopes and dreams would die if he didn't end this evil right now. Shadow crunched the 5 crystal shards together; the chaos ruby flashed a surge of energy beams as raw electricity repaired the cracks. Sora's powerful keyblade literally plunged into the core of the red gem, jamming it out of Shadow's hands and into his chest. "GAH" Shadow cried out a weak gurgle.

In his all of his rage pumping blind jousting, Sora had actually jammed both his keyblade and the chaos ruby into Shadow's physical body. The masked stranger simply squeaked as he felt the silver dig deep into his bleeding flesh. FLASH! Blood chilling screams pierced the sound barrier itself as Shadow cried out in the most agonizing of voices. The keyblade and Sora were literally blasted off with a powerful blast of pure dark magical energy.

Blinding flashes of both white and dark magic circled along the night sky, lights beamed from Shadow's eyes as if burning him from within the inside. Cracks formed on Shadow's wavering body like blood vessels. Massive whirlwinds broke free from the masked stranger's form, Shadow's body literally exploded in a spectacular surge of ungodly energy proportions. For seemingly endless eons Sora was wincing his burning eyes shut so tightly.

No living soul could really say what happened next, because the blinding light of blast was too great for any being's eyes to see. But when Sora opened his eyes he had found himself on a beach. Sand dripped off Sora's bare legs and brown hair; the boy shook his head trying to recognize his new surroundings. Creaky old wooden towers, a wooden raft built for 3, a dark cave, and a palm tree with star shaped fruit, Sora's heart nearly stopped. 0

"I...I...I d-d-don't believe it...I'm h-h-h-ha I'm h-h-home" Sora whispered. The boy was precisely correct. Sora was indeed on Destiny Islands, the mysterious home where he grew up in with Tidus, Sophie, Wakka, Riku and...Kairi. Goliath, Shadow and the castle were nowhere to be seen; somehow that energy blast had transported Sora back to his home. Yellow shoes slowly stood straight up, Sora was even on the verge of crying.

But as the boy's heart felt hopes and dreams had finally seemed to come true, and his blue eyes could shed tireless tears of joy, something was wrong. Across from the crashing waves of Destiny Island and a few feet away from Sora, there stood a figure. The being was tall, drenched in shadows, sporting dark orange robes, a blood red ruby necklace, black scales, and a gator like head. The tall figure of immeasurable darkness was Solego, the chaos god.

Solego laughed "So am I".

To be continued...


	16. The Eve of Chaos

The Eve of Chaos  
  
I woke up one morning and I saw a face that wasn't there......  
  
The next day I woke up and saw a world that didn't exist......  
  
On the 3rd day, I couldn't find my heart......and wondered if I cared......  
  
The hand of fate binds our souls to the blind paintings that exist in dreams they should not. The question of when, why, and where our souls belongs is sealed tightly in the little white box beyond the black and gold road.  
  
A raft that sails into eternity with an unknown world just wanting to be enjoyed.  
  
Keyholes that lead to alarm clocks screaming monsters and angels, each one calling my name.  
  
A rainy sea of betrayal and jealously, growing from the seeds of faceless parents.  
  
And on the day darkness devours the sky, I shall face destiny's eyes with a star fruit in one hand and a stone in the other and I shall ask: Draw me?  
  
The tall dark and gruesomely purple colored lizard stood proudly and godly before the cold waves crashing against the molting mounds of sand. The velvet colored robes flashing in the hate filled blue eyes of Sora. The boy's heart and spirit growing dim with the plaguing breath of fear and doubt down his neck. After all of Sora's attempts, after all his selfless acts of courage, after every thing he tried and strived for, he had failed to stop this.  
  
Solego the dreaded chaos god was now free. The reptilian creature flexed his long claws, grinning a toothy sinister smile at his form. "Home at last, hmmmm it sounds too good to be true and yet (sniffs the air with a sigh) here I am" Solego hissed softly. Every ounce of Sora's young bare skin was being soaked with sweat, his blue shorts and white shirt trembling from his shaking arms and legs. Solego's eyes flashed a sickening color of blood red.  
  
"So you must be the so called great chaos god" Sora replied coldly, Solego snickered and took a small bow towards the boy in response. The creature of chaos examined his form more even speaking to Sora as he did, "I am none other then him dear boy. Although I must say my body seems to have transformed from my original face, how perplexing. It looks like when Shadow died his life force actually improved on my powers dramatically".  
  
Yellow shoes grind into the gritty beads of sand as Sora raised his keyblade to the dragon demon; this one was going to be a lot tougher then first thought. Solego grinned "Oh I see you're THAT little boy, destiny sends in a David to defeat the universe's Goliath, how droll. I'll have to talk to them about that when I erase life itself from this and every other world". Anger flared up as Sora angrily charged Solego only to be blasted back instantly.  
  
Solego simply shook his head with disappointment littered over his scaly face, blasting Sora back with hardly even an ounce of his power. "This isn't the pee wee leagues you miserable little shit, this is my world now so you better start getting used to it. Your friends and your world are officially now my property" Solego said. "What the hell have you done to the others? TELL ME" Sora screamed. The boy's friends do seem to have vanished.  
  
With all the battling and the screaming from Sora and Solego, surely Wakka and the others would have heard something by now. Black and purple colored claws snapped loudly as Solego flashed on powerfully blinding lights. Massive beams emanating from seemingly nowhere shined down on all of Destiny Island, Sora winced at the bright lights as he tried to focus. Standing lifelessly still in the shadows of the blinding beacons were them.  
  
Them, Sora's friends, all of them, Wakka, Sophie, Tidus, all there frozen in solid stone, locked in running positions with the look of terror on their faces. Solego had made it back to the island before Sora did; he took control of the whole island and turned everyone and everything on it into stone. "I'm afraid your friends are indisposed of at the moment, I can't have anyone disturbing me on my vacation now can I?" Solego said with a slight laugh.  
  
But despite how cold, dark, scared, and enraged Sora felt, despite how much he loathed staring in the eyes of his friends frozen in fear filled stone, his young heart gulped at sound of the word "vacation". Slowly Sora turned his dark haired head to Solego and asked with a baffled stare "Vacation?". The sinister Solego sported a sadistically twisted grin on his scaly reptilian face, "Why yes, being locked up in a gem for over 50 years can do that to you.  
  
But don't worry dear child you won't miss me, you won't even have to pack your bags, because the vacation has already begun". The blood red robes flourished under the sudden blasting chills of winds breezing under Solego's raised arms. Pulsating purple energy beams literally burst from the dark wizard's clawed hands, the sky trembled from Solego's awesome power. Thunderous veins of negative energy infected every inch of the night sky.  
  
Clouds were smashed and clumped into spiraling funnels, purple lighting bolts struck rapidly all over the silent island, chaos and destruction bled from the holes in the satanic sky. There were no words to express it, no emotions that could properly describe the unbridled horror Sora felt inside his soul. The massive power storm was literally tearing the sky, the island, and the space time continuum itself apart. Solego was literally reshaping reality.  
  
Sora screamed as fried chunks of wood rained down upon him, the house he and his friends had lived in for so many years was being blasted apart. Raw energies sizzled the sky and everything around it, dark energies growing stronger and bigger. The beams emanating from Solego seemed to be blasting everything into nothingness and black space. Sora weakly staggered to his knees, eyes and legs barely able to rise from the force of the storm.  
  
"STOP, STOP IT, what the hell are you doing?" Sora pleaded. Manically the Solego laughed a light hearted response, "I'm going to literally bring down and the house and watch it all crash and burn upon this insect of an island. Destiny Island is one of the 5 biggest transdimensional hot spots in the universe, along with Hollow Bastion, Traverse Town, Cellar City, and of course Kingdom Hearts. Each world is bound together by a universal thread.  
  
A cosmic energy balance that ties all worlds through the keyholes you yourself sealed up using the master keyblade. Though the holes are forever sealed, I've found a loop hole in the dimensional design of these worlds. If channeled with enough power through all 5 transdimensional hot spots, one could cause a galactic explosion that could evaporate the galactic threads. Thereby literally melting the cosmic balance between every single universe.  
  
Worlds would literally be wiped out of existence, the cosmic explosion of the hot spots alone would annihilate at least half of the realities you've seen. And who you say wields enough power to do such a task, who could unleash such a galactic apocalypse against everything and everyone existing? IT IS I, I SOLEGO THE CHAOS GOD, let all worlds crumble and fall before my awesome might. Let the fires of chaos burn the universe free of all realities".  
  
The powerful beams made the storm grow larger and larger, already bleeding chunks of the sky showed faces of shocked heroes and citizens. Friends and foes alike staring into the sky as the end of the world crashed right before their very eyes. The faces of Cloud, Leon, Tarzan, Jack, Hercules and billions upon billions more flashed before Sora's blue eyes. The fate of every world, every universe, every life, rested in his hands now.  
  
"I don't care if you're a god, I don't care if you're a goddess, I don't even care if you're evil incarnate, but the lives of everyone I love, know, and have yet to meet are on the line and I will NEVER give up, NEVER" Sora said. The heart of courage pushed him forward, the touch of darkness slowed him down, but the power of love lead him home, Sora cried out and lunged forward. Silver, flesh, blood, and passion struck hard and it struck deep.  
  
NEVERRRRR!!!!  
  
SCHINK!  
  
ACK!  
  
When the tear filled pupils of sky blue opened to his own cold tears painted on his young scared face, Sora found his keyblade jammed inside of Solego. The key shaped sword had sliced right into Solego's red ruby necklace, the source of his power. Wincing with a few voiceless grows, the wounded wizard stared down at the blade within his stone. "Oh please" Solego said. Sora screamed as his body was literally fried by a pair of red energy beams.  
  
Solego blasted the boy off with a simple spray of his blood red eyes, the energy beams literally singing Sora's skin into a sizzling blemish. With even less effort the supernatural sorcerer removed Sora's keyblade and tossed it down. The chaos god chuckled ever so coldly "You really are pathetic you know that? You're a cosmic joke I mean come on, stab the red rock? This isn't and dungeons and dragons you worthless insect, how disappointing.  
  
I've existed for more then 3,000 years, I've destroyed countless civilizations, I've wiped out kings, queens, knights, and every so called hero that was foolish enough to stand in my way. I am immortality, I am life and death itself, I am the most powerful being in the universe and YOU, you are nothing but a lonely, lost, scared, DEAD......little boy". The ticking clock of death has finally rung on the poor, defeated, keyblade master boy Sora.  
  
Friends, family, loved ones, even his very own home was gone, snatched away in a blinding darkness that would soon consume him as well. Solego grinned and raised his electrically charged claws; a powerful energy blast was now formed and aimed directly at Sora. Flashing spheres and thundering sparks surged brighter and brighter, the glaring grin on Solego's face was sicker then any devil's smile. The boy knew that he had failed.  
  
"Now you GRAHHHHHHHH" Solego screamed as the most bone chilling scream sky rocketed from his blood spurting jaws like a banshee. Terrified blue eyes opened from their tight tears as Sora gasped, Solego had 2 gigantic keyblades jutting out of his chest. The twin blades were different in shape, and were longer then Sora's, Solego choked back his blood as he turned around. "Ack n-n-n-n-no it's imp-p-p-possible" Solego sputtered coldly.  
  
"HIYA" Sora cried as he took his last and probably only chance to end this nightmare once and for all. KRSHINK! The splattering sound of steel slicing through flesh followed by a splatter of black blood, Sora had sliced Solego's head off. The demonic dragon's head landed right beside his body before it collapsed. Sora gasped as with Solego's body gone, he finally saw the familiar face of his rescuer, the boy choked back terrified tears "Riku?".  
  
The black leather hood, the silver white hair, pale faced expression, and vibrant green eyes, it was none other then Riku who slayed Solego. Riku frowned "For someone who's supposed to be a god he wasn't really all knowing now was he? Solego, he really didn't realize what had happened to him. You see Sora, when Solego used the life force of Shadow to resurrect himself, it created an unnatural transformation which caused a mutation.  
  
This mutation caused him to grow stronger then he was before, even speed up his evolution so he would no longer be confined to his gem weakness. However there was one fatal flaw he missed. By transforming through such an unnatural way, he unknowingly scarified his god like invincibility for more power. Thus by absorbing living tissue he would become living tissue himself, which explains his wounds. But anyway good to see you......Sora".  
  
A long pause of chilling wind breezed over the headless corpse of the fallen chaos god Solego, Sora and Riku simply stared in silence at one another. So much has happened since the 2 had been gone, so many questions left unanswered, and so many doubts of darkness filled their young minds. "It's been a long time......Riku" Sora soon replied. "Where's Kairi?" both asked in union, seemingly untrusting and unsure of who is good and who is evil.  
  
"RUN" Kairi's voice seemingly screamed in a ghost like manner, both boys heads darting left and right to find the voice's source. But it was too late. KABOOM! A colossal energy explosion erupted from Solego's body, striking bolts of purple energy shot into the sky like a bat out of hell. The sky literally shattered like a glass window and opened up a gigantic black hole above the entire island. Sora and Riku found themselves floating up.  
  
The trees, the stones, even the frozen figures of Sora's friends were floating up into this monstrous hole of eternal darkness and nothingness. The lifeless head of Solego blinked the last few seconds of his dwindling spirit, the blood nearly gone from his menacing mind. "The apocalypse has begun......the end is now" Solego's final words. The wizard's body exploded an atomic sized blast of nuclear magic and electric annihilation.  
  
The atomic bomb like blast literally engulfed everything in a sea of light and energy, Sora, Riku, everyone bare witness to this climatic event. From King Mickey's Castle to Wonderland, from under the sea to Never, never land, the end of all worlds is finally at hand. Washuu's green eyes stared unblinking at her monitor, electricity flashed across her computers as they short circuited. Washuu slowly hanged her head and simply screamed a final cry.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
THE END? 


End file.
